Change
by FearlessFairytale
Summary: Inuyasha and kagome have been rivals ever since they met when they were children. With there parents being best friends, its hard to avoid each other. Were they really always enemies?Could there be a rivalry change for the good?R
1. Chapter 1

_**Change **_

_**Inuyasha and kagome have been rivals ever since they met when they were children. With there parents being best friends, its hard to avoid each other. Were they really always enemies?****Could there be a rivalry change for the good?**_

**Chapter 1: Summer disappointments**

"Finally summers here"

Kagome stretched her arms in the air, walking with her two best friends out of the school gates.

"Next time we come here we will be seniors"

Sango smiled, Ayame and Kagome only nodded.

"What are you doing for the summer kagome?" asked Ayame

"I really don't know, my mom wants to do something with the whole family, but she's not sure"

A little while later Kagome arrived home. Kicking off her shoes she hurried up to her room and tossed her bag aside. She walked over to her computer desk and opened her lap top.

"Kagome, you home?"

Kagomes mom opened the door peaking inside.

"Hey mom."

She came in and sat on Kagomes bed and Kagome sat next to her.

"So do you have anything planned with your friends for summer?"

"Ah no, why?"

Her mom repositioned her self so she was facing Kagome.

"Well I have to go on a business trip."

"Really where?"

"Okinawa"

"We're going to Okinawa?"

Her mom nodded. Kagome squealed.

"That so awesome."

"Well there's more."

"Ok what is it?"

"Don't be mad"

"What is it mom?"

"You and Sota will be staying with the Taisho's"

As the words hit her Kagomes face fell.

"You mean at _his_ house?"

Her mom only nodded.

"Before you get angry, he might not even be there."

"Why cant I just stay home?"

"Come on Kagome, it'll be fun, you don't have to be around him."

Kagome shook her head.

"Im not going"

"I have good news though, I knew you would be mad so, I got tickets for your friends too."

Kagome spun around.

"Really?"

"Yes but thier flight is two days after yours."

"Well I guess its still cool. I have to tell them"

Kagome hopped up and ran to her desk and got on her laptop. Her mom stood and walked to the door.

"Thanks mom."

"As long as your happy Kagome, your welcome."

Her mom shut the door and Kagome sent Sango and Ayame instant messages.

Kagome2145: hey sango, ayame guess what?!

Flowerchic17: what's up

Demonslayer4: what's going on

Kagome2145: im going to Okinawa for the summer!

Demonslayer4: really that awesome

Kagome2145: you know what's even better

Flowerchic17: what

Kagome2145: you guys get to come with me, my mom bought you guys tickets

Demonslayer4:OMG THAT'S SO COOL!!!

Flowerchic17:WHEN WHEN??

Kagome2145: Well im going this weekend and you guys are coming two days after me…only one thing

Demonslayer4: ??

Kagome2145: were all staying with _his_ family

Flowerchic17: _him…_huh?

Demonslayer4: INUYASHA DUH

Flowerchic17:oh right, well I gotta get some sleep so..nighty

[Flowerchic17 has signed out]

Demonslayer4: Well it'll be ok, I mean ill make sure he leaves you alone

Kagome2145: I know you will, well I gotta pack tomorrow so im gonna go to bed , night

Demonslayer4: Ill come help you, night

[Demonslayer4 has signed out]

Kagome shut her laptop and let out a relaxed sigh. She walked over and threw herself on her bed.

'It wont be that bad with them there. Right?'

An alarm clock rang loud in her ears. Kagome reached out for the night stand beside her bed. Once she grabbed hold of the clock she slammed her hand down on the snooze button.

"Kagome, your friends are here."

She groaned as she rolled off her bed. 1:47 was what the clock read.

"Wow I really slept in today."

"No duh"

Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw her two friends standing there. Sango tossed her bag on the floor and jumped on the bed behind Kagome. Ayame sat in the chair in front of the desk. Kagome stood and slid her feet as she made her way to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she came back in with a huge smile on her face. She clasped her hands together.

"Ok, lets get packing"

"I cant believe were going to Okinawa." Sango laughed

"I cant believe were staying with Inuyasha."

"Ayame!"

Sango put her hand over Ayames mouth. Kagome pulled a suitcase from under her bed.

"We don't say that name."

Ayame tried to say sorry but Sangos hand was still over her mouth.

"Its ok lets just do this."

Sango let her go and shot her a 'you idiot' look before getting up to help Kagome pack. A while later two suitcases where full of clothes and other necessities.

"Wow, tomorrow ill be on a plane to Okinawa."

Kagome fell backwards onto her bed right between Sango and Ayame.

"Yea then on Monday we'll be there with you."

"When's the last time we saw _him_?"

Kagome closed her eyes to think.

"Last Christmas they came over here, remember?"

"Yea Sango kissed that guy remember?"

Ayame giggled. Sango turned slightly red.

"N-no I didn't."

"Yes you did,his name was Miroku he's _his _best friend, their always together…that means you'll get to see him Sango."

Kagome elbowed her.

"It was a stupid dare, it didn't mean anything."

"If it didn't mean anything why are you blushing?"

Ayame sat up followed by Kagome, they looked down at Sango who covered her face with her hands. Laughing, Kagome slid off her bed.

"Lets go do something."

Sango laid on her back propped up by her elbows.

"Like what?"

Kagome shrugged.

"Well I have to be home in like ten minutes so I can clean the kitchen before my mom kills me, so do something without me and ill call you guys later."

Ayame slid off the bed and walked to the door.

"Ok Ayame, get on msn later ok?"

"Got it"

With that said Ayame waved and left the room. Kagome sat back on her bed and sighed.

"She's so clueless sometimes, I mean saying _his_ name like that."

"Its ok Sango, she did like him before."

"Oh yea, to bad he's an ass, he ruined everything. You remember when we use to all hang out. He had the biggest crush on you."

"NO HE DIDN'T!"

Sango slapped her hands over mouth.

"He's nothing but trash and he's a waste of our breath."

Sango sat up and put a hand on Kagomes shoulder.

"Kags, im sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Kagome sighed and turned to her friend.

"Its fine, lets go eat."

Kagome stood and Sango followed her out the door.

**_A/N: OK WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK…IS IT ANY GOOD?_**

**_PLZZ LET ME KNOW. I MEAN TELL THE TRUTH BUT PLZ DON'T BE TO MEAN…THANX!! XOXOXO ^.^_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello, I do not own inuyasha…ect.**_

**Chapter 2:Face to face**

"I'll call you when we land, ok guys I'll see you Monday."

Sango hugged kagome.

"Be good till we get there ok"

Ayame hugged her next.

"Yea don't do anything fun without us"

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Bye guys!"

Kagome grabbed her carry on bag and hurried in down the hall towards the plane with her little brother and mom close behind. Once on the plane they quickly found their seats. Kagome sighed as she slid her ipod out of her bag. Getting comfortable, she flipped through her songs then clicked on Love Story by Taylor Swift. She slouched slightly and closed her eyes. She didn't like plane rides considering she always got sick, so she figured sleep would make the trip easier.

"_Kagome"_

_He scooped her up in his arms._

"_Can I kiss you?"_

_She slowly nodded. He smirked and moved towards her._

Kagome shot up. Breathing heavily, she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Just a dream"

She looked over at her mom, who was asleep and then at Sota, who was playing his game boy with earphones in. Kagome stood and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the water, and cupping her hands gathered water splashing it on her face.

"What's with these memories all of a sudden. Because im going to see him?"

She stared at her self in the mirror and shook her head.

"No, even when he came on Christmas I didn't have these dreams. Im not going to beat myself up over this, I'll be fine."

Kagome went back to her seat.

'Why now?'

She yawned and slipped back into a sleep.

"_I love you Kagome"_

_He kissed her._

"_Kagome….Kagome"_

"NO"

Relieved to see it was a dream, Kagome looked over to her mom who was trying to wake her up.

"We're here."

Kagome wiped her eyes and followed her mom off the plane. After getting there bags, they headed for the doors.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up and saw Kagura waving to her.

"Kagura!"

Kagura was Sesshomaru's fiancé, she was very hyper active but also unbelievably nice. Everyone always wondered why she was with someone like Sesshomaru. Kagome ran over and hugged her. Then pulled away and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sesshomaru."

He only nodded, he wasn't one to talk unless it was necessary. Then from behind Sesshomaru, Kagome saw a little head poke out.

"Rin?"

She walked out smiling.

"You caught me"

Kagome grabbed the little girl into a huge hug. Rin is Sesshomaru and Kaguras child. Sota and Mrs. Higurashi came over and said their greetings. When they were done they headed to the car. Stepping out side Kagome quickly put her hand up to block the suns rays. She turned to her mom.

"I guess ill see you later"

Her mom smiled.

"Take care of my little ones."

Kagura nodded and after hugging her mom Kagome hopped into the truck , Sota and Rin followed. Kagome jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder

"What the. Shippo?"

Shippo was the Taisho's cousin and he was very fond of Kagome. Jumping over the seat, he hugged Kagome. Then he hopped back over the seat with Rin, Sota followed.

"How's everyone at the house?"

Kagura turned to the back seat.

"Well, mom and dad are good, they aren't really ever home though, Inuyasha.."

Kagome tensed up at the sound of his name. She really wanted Kagura to say that he was gone for the summer or even sick, anything that would keep her from having to see him.

"Inuyasha is home almost all the time during the day."

Kagome felt disappointment wash over her, but then she thought.

"What do you mean during the day?"

Kagura hesitated so Sesshomaru jumped in.

"She means he's always off at a party."

"Oh."

She leaned back in her seat and looked out the window. Watching the houses get bigger as they drove closer to the Taisho residence. The Taisho's were very wealthy. Mostly because of their parents major success. Mr. Taisho was a big time lawyer and Mrs. Taisho was a fashion designer, also Sesshomaru was on his way to being just like his father. So the families income was very large. Inuyasha on the other hand was a spoiled little brat, he didn't even bother to get a job to help pay for school. To Kagome he just didn't seem to care about anything or anyone.

"Home sweet home"

Kagome snapped out of her trance and she sat up straight, waiting for the car to stop, she looked at how pretty the garden was. Once the car stopped, Kagome let the kids climb over the seat and out the door before climbing out herself.

"Wow"

The house or mansion seemed to get bigger every time she saw it.

"I see you've set aside this special time to humiliate yourself in public."

Kagome looked up and saw the one person in the world she truly hated.

"I'm already visualizing the duct tape over your mouth."

Inuyasha folded his arms

"You know I'm trying to imagine a word to describe personality, other than bitch and its really hard."

"I can't believe that out of 10,000 sperm, you were the quickest."

Kagome walked past Inuyasha making sure to bump his shoulder on the way. Once they made contact, Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Look wench your in MY house now, so watch your mouth."

Narrowing her eyebrows Kagome snatched her arm away.

"Please, you should know by now that im not scared of you."

Inuyasha scoffed and Kagome walked away onto the house. Kagura showed her to her room and Rin showed Sota his room.

"Is this ok?" Asked Kagura

"Ok? This is great!"

Kagome thanked Kagura and when she left, Kagome did a belly flop onto her bed.

"Wow this is nice. Sango and Ayame are going to love this."

Kagome sat up and looked around the room. The main color seemed to be green. The walls were a soft light green and the carpet was black. Her bed was a king size with lime green sheets with pink dots, her pillows were light green, pink and black. There was a flat screen built into the wall and beside it was a book shelf. Kagome stood up and looked over the books, a photo album caught her eye. She pulled it off the shelf and went back to her bed. Opening it the first picture was of the whole family. Mrs. Taisho was on the right with her husband beside her. To the left of them was Sesshomaru who's face seemed focused on something else, Kagura was beside him smiling widely. In the front of them was Inuyasha who was on the ground with a annoyed look as Rin and Shippo jumped on him laughing. Kagome smiled and turned the page. Next where pictures from what seemed to be a family trip to a amusement park. There was pictures of the kid in the pool and of Kagura pulling Sesshomaru towards random rides. But the picture that caught Kagome's attention was one of Inuyasha smirking with his arm around a girls waist. Who the girl was, Kagome had no idea.

'His girlfriend maybe'

She repositioned the book and a picture fell out from behind the one of Inuyasha. Kagome picked it up and gasped.

"This is…"

Just then her door opened. She tucked the picture under her pillow and turned around.

"What the hell do you want?"

Inuyasha stood in her door way.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Why do you care?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked over to her, snatching the book from her. He looked at the picture of him and the unknown girl.

"Jealous?"

"What? Oh you mean of the whore beside you? No."

"Her name is Kikyo, she's what you could call my main squeeze."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yea, how dumb of me to think _you_ would actually commit to one girl enough to call her your _girlfriend_."

Kagome made sure to emphasize the words you and girlfriend.

"What can I say, im so sexy that women just flock to me and who am I to crush their dreams?"

"If I throw a stick, will you leave?"

Inuyasha growled, that's was obviously a insult to his dog demon half. Inuyasha tossed the book on the bed beside Kagome.

"Talk all you want wench, but watch your back. You never know what could happen."

After the threat Inuyasha stormed out of the room. Kagome sighed in relief.

"Geez I thought he'd never leave."

Her cell phone started ringing. Kagome rolled over and grabbed it off the dresser and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Kagome"_

"Sango, hey. What's going on."

"_Oh nothing really, just packing my bags so I can come torture Inuyasha with you."_

"Yea I could use the help, he's already getting on my nerves."

"_Well don't worry I'll be there before you know it. I only called to make sure you were ok, and now that I know…I have to finish packing, so talk to you soon."_

"Ok Sango, I will call you tomorrow I promise, and tell Ayame I said hi"

She shut her phone and walked to the door way.

'I wonder what I can do around here for fun?'

"Hey Kagome, you want a tour?"

Kagome turned to Kagura and nodded. Kagura smiled and lead Kagome down the stairs.

_**Well there it is…I hope you like it. If yes then GREAT if no then review and let my know what you think would make it better. And even if you liked it still review and tell me what you liked or what you'd like to happen. Well that's all love all my readers but I love my reviewers more! ^.^ XOXOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Everywhere I go**_

"Wow Kagura, thank you so much."

Kagome slid further down into the cool water of the pool. Kagura laughed and floated on her back.

"I saw how bored you were, so I thought this would help."

Kagome swam further into the water.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Shippo came crashing into the water, followed by Sota and Rin. Kagome laughed and chased Shippo around the pool.

"My fingers are all wrinkled."

Kagome wrapped her towel around her waist. Kagome and Kagura continued talking. The doors to the pool swung open.

"She was really hot."

Inuyasha and Miroku stopped their conversation and looked at the two girls sitting in the lawn chairs. Kagome sighed.

"Must you be everywhere I go."

"Kagome, my dear. Your even prettier then the last time I saw you."

Miroku was now at her side holding her hand. She rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away.

"You guys can leave now."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"Well we were here first."

"So, I live here and I say its our turn to swim."

"Ok well we're not in your way."

Inuyasha walked over to them.

"I said leave."

Kagome stood up.

"I said no"

"Get your ugly ass out of here!"

"What? You know calling you an idiot would an insult to stupid people?

"Every girl has the right to be ugly, but you abused the privilege!"

"Your ass called, it wants your head back"

"Your dad married your mom because he wanted beautiful kids, imagine how disappointed he was when you came along."

Kagome gasped.

**SLAP!**

The sound echoed through the room. Miroku and Kagura stared at Inuyasha waiting for his reaction.

"Don't you ever insult my parents you fucking half breed."

Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist.

"What did you call me?"

"Screw you."

Kagome pulled away and walked out of the room. Kagura stood next to Inuyasha.

"Go say sorry"

"What, no way"

"If you don't I'll tell Sesshomaru to let all of your girl play things know that your cheating on them."

Inuyasha hesitated before walking out of the room.

"God dammit."

He followed her sent to her room and knocked on the door.

"Yea?"

He walked in.

"Look.."

Kagome looked over at him.

"Get the fuck out of here now!"

"Listen!"

"No! now leave!"

"FINE!"

Inuyasha stomped out and slammed the door. Sesshomaru and Kagura watched as Inuyasha stormed away from Kagome's room.

"You know there feud is annoying me."

Kagura scratched her head in frustration.

"There has to be something we can do to fix there relationship, I mean there's no way to hate someone so much for so long."

"They don't hate each other."

Kagura looked up at Sesshomaru with a confused look. He looked down at her in all seriousness.

"Do you think he would have bothered to try and apologize if he hated her."

"Well I threatened to tell all his girlfriends that-"

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Those girls wouldn't mind if they weren't the only girl in his life. They don't hate each other, they never have. Why else would they have dated?"

Kagura's eyes widened.

"What? Inuyasha and Kagome, together?"

Sesshomaru nodded

"Tell me what happened."

Sesshomaru walked down the hall and motioned her to follow him. Kagura, desperate to know what happened, hurried behind him. Back in Kagome's room, Kagome was folding her clothes and placing them in the dresser drawers. She sighed and fell back onto the comfy bed.

"God I hate him, why the hell did he come in here anyway? He always seems to come ruin my fun."

Kagome rolled over and reached under her pillow, pulling out the picture she prepared to rip it in two. Some how she just couldn't bring herself to completely rip it. She only left a little nick on the top.

"He ruins everything. Even when you do everything you can to keep it perfect, he finds a way to ruin it and crush your feelings."

She crumpled the picture slightly. She felt tears start to form, so she quickly shook her head and shoved the picture in the night stand beside her bed. Meanwhile in Inuyasha' s room, Inuyasha paced back and forth.

"Why is she always like that? I mean I was only trying to be nice. Geez, she's such a bitch!"

Inuyasha walked out of his room, down the stairs and out to the back yard.

"Its times like these that I remember why I can't stand her."

"I beg to differ."

Inuyasha turned to see Kagura sitting on a swing under a tree with a big smile plastered on her face. Inuyasha sighed in frustration.

"What do you want?"

Kagura stood.

"I want you to answer one question."

"Ok, what?"

"Do you hate Kagome?"

Inuyasha laughed.

"Well you should know the answer to that."

Inuyasha sat on the porch stairs. Kagura walked up to him and looking down she smirked.

"You don't hate her."

Inuyasha scoffed.

"Wrong."

"You do hate her?"

"Well duh!"

"Then, one more question…If you hate her, why'd you date her?"

Inuyasha stood up quickly, startling Kagura.

"Who told you that?"

"W-well, Sesshomaru s-said that-"

Before Kagura could finish, Inuyasha took off into the house. Running up the stairs at lightning speed, Inuyasha ran into Sesshomaru's room. Not even bothering to turn around, Sesshomaru continued writing at his desk.

"Sesshomaru, im going to kill you! Why the hell would you tell Kagura about me and that wench?"

Still not turning Sesshomaru spoke in a calm voice.

"She asked."

"So, that's my business, I don't need you going around telling people!"

"Why are you so mad, I only answered her question."

Getting annoyed that Sesshomaru still wasn't facing him, Inuyasha charged at him but only missed when Sesshomaru moved slightly. Even though he wasn't landing a hit, Inuyasha continued to throw attacks towards Sesshomaru. Their quarrel led them into the hall. Kagura came running to see what Inuyasha had ran off for and gasped at the sight before her.

Inuyasha attacked Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru would simply move or push him. Inuyasha crashed into a vase that was in the hall. ran out of her room and Kagome poked her head out of her door.

"Boys! Stop this, right now!"

The two brothers froze.

"Now you both know if your father was here, you would not be being so reckless. And look"

She walked over to the broken vase on the floor.

"You've broken my favorite vase."

Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha and walked over to his mom.

"I will buy you another one."

His mom smiled.

"Thank you Sesshomaru."

Kagura walked over to Sesshomaru and they walked away together into his room.

"Now Inuyasha, why were you attacking you brother this time?"

Inuyasha looked away, and his mom sighed.

"Just clean up this mess."

His mother patted his shoulder and went back into her room. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who was watching from the safety of her room. He then shoved his hands in his pockets and walked into his room. Kagome blinked a few times before walking out of her room. She looked down at the glass on the floor and sighed.

"He's not going to clean this up."

She turned and walked down the stairs, a few seconds later she came back up with a small hand held broom and a dust pan. She got on her knees and swept it all up. Inuyasha emerged from his room and looked down at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Well you weren't going to do it, and we have kids in the house."

Kagome stood and Inuyasha turned to walk away.

"Wait."

Inuyasha stopped, but didn't turn. Kagome hesitated.

"W-why were you two fighting?"

Inuyasha shrugged and walked away. Disappointed, Kagome got rid of the glass, put the broom back and went back into her room.

"Tomorrow, please come quickly."

Sure enough, before Kagome knew it she was sitting on the front stairs waiting for her friends to arrive. Sesshomaru went to court with his father and was at her office since earlier that morning. So that left Kagura to go get them and because the kids wanted to go, this left Kagome in the house with Inuyasha and that's why she was waiting in the heat. Anything was better then being in the house with him. But in spite of her attempt to get away from him, he came outside and stood behind her on the stairs.

"So, are they any hotter? Or are they ugly like you?"

Kagome sighed.

"It wouldn't matter either way because they wouldn't be attracted to someone like your self."

"What's that suppose to mean? If my memory is correct, one of them did like me…Aymie was it?"

"No, its Ayame and she was delusional."

"She was the one with read hair and ponytails right?"

"That's her."

It got quiet and Kagome was getting annoyed with him being right behind her.

"Are you going to just stand there?"

"Why?"

"Because, you standing behind me is getting on my nerves!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when Kagome popped up.

"Their here."

The black truck pulled up and when it stopped two squealing girls hopped out.

"Kagome!"

Sango ran up to her and hugged her.

"Miss us?"

Kagome let go of Sango and hugged Ayame. They turned their attention to Inuyasha standing on the stairs smirking.

"I never thought I'd have to see you guys again."

Kagome turned to her friends.

"Im sorry for his behavior, there's no vaccine for stupidity."

"Hey wench, do you still love nature, despite what it did to you?"

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like if you'd had enough oxygen at birth? "

Sango and Ayame just watched as they went back and forth.

"As a matter of fact, how'd you get here, did someone let you out of your cage?"

"I'd like to leave you with one thought...but I'm not sure you have anywhere to put it!"

Kagome motioned for her friends to follow her and walked into the house. Inuyasha followed.

"Hey!"

They turned.

"What is it now?"

"Aren't you going to say hi to me, this is my house after all"

Sango and Ayame looked at each other then at Kagome.

"Im sorry, you must have mistaken us for people that give a damn."

Kagome walked up the stairs and Sango followed. Before following her friends Ayame looked at Inuyasha.

"Um, hi Inuyasha."

He just walked away so Ayame ran to catch up with the others. When she walked in Sango and Kagome were already talking about him.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy!"

"Yea I know. I have been here a total of two days and I already want to kill him."

"Um guys?"

They turned to Ayame.

"If we hate him so much, then why are we talking about him?"

Sango looked to Kagome for a answer.

"Lets go swimming. Indoor or outdoor?"

Kagome was trying to avoid the question, she didn't know why she talked about him so much.

"Outdoor, its really hot!"

Sango jumped off the bed and went to her room to change. Ayame stayed and sat on Kagome's bed.

"Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"Can I ask you a question with out you getting mad?"

"Yea sure."

"What if, I don't want to be mean to Inuyasha?"

Kagome stopped for a second before pulling her shirt over her head.

"I guess that's ok."

Ayame smiled.

"Ok, well I'm going to get ready."

Ayame ran out of the room. Kagome changed into her bathing suit and put on a pair of jean shorts. She walked to her full length mirror.

"She wants to be nice to Inuyasha. Why?"

Kagome slid a pair of white sunglasses on top of her head. She sighed and walked out to meet her friends. She lead her friends to the backyard. Almost immediately, Sango and Ayame jumped into the water. Kagome slowly pulled her towel from her neck and sat down on a lawn chair.

"Come on Kags!"

"Yea, go on Kags."

Kagome turned her head.

"Why are you everywhere I go?"

Inuyasha smirked.

"Well, it is hot and me and my friends want to swim."

"What friends?"

"Hello ladies."

Miroku and another guy stepped from behind Inuyasha. Miroku jumped into the water and landed right next to Sango.

"Sango my dear, you look beautiful as ever."

Sango froze for a second before felling Miroku's hand wander to her bottom.

**SLAP!**

"Hands off you pervert."

Miroku smiled and began chasing Sango around the pool begging for forgiveness.

"Hello im Koga."

Koga walked over to Kagome and took her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Kagome smiled and tugged her hand away. Koga let her go and proceeded to introduce himself to Ayame who was in the water. Inuyasha threw his towel onto the chair next to Kagome. She looked over at him.

"Looks like our friends like each other."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha pulled his shirt over his head. She felt her heart rate speed up. She quickly looked away. Inuyasha didn't notice, he just ran and jumped into the water with the others. As Kagome watched them she noticed they seemed to couple off, Sango was still trying to get away from Miroku and his hands, and Ayame was messing with Inuyasha. She was so focused on them that she didn't realize Koga get out of the water and sit in the lawn chair next to her.

"Their having fun huh?"

She snapped out of the state and smiled.

"Oh yea."

"Why aren't you in there.?"

"Well why aren't you?"

"Cause you seemed all alone up here."

"Well that's sweet, but I was coming."

Kagome stood up and sighed as she slowly slid her feet into the water. Koga jumped back in and swam to her feet.

"Come on in."

"I am in."

"I mean all the way."

Koga pulled her feet.

"No really, im fine right here."

"Oh come on."

"No no-"

Koga surprised her by grabbing her waist with both hands and pulling her into the water.

"Ah!"

Everyone looked over at her. Koga laughed and swam away.

"Why you! You'll pay for that!"

Kagome smiled and swam towards Koga. A half hour later they were all sitting around the pool. Kagome and Sango were in lawn chairs and Miroku was on the ground beside Sango. Koga was next to Inuyasha who was on the grass with Ayame behind him messing with his ears.

"Look, quit it!"

Inuyasha turned to Ayame. She just laughed and he smiled. Kagome caught it and felt jealous. Her eyes narrowed to the two.

"Do I since jealousy?"

Kagome turned to Sango, who had whispered so only Kagome would hear her.

"W-what, no way!"

Sango smiled at her.

"What ever you say."

Kagome stood up.

"Im going to my room, see you guys later."

She gave Inuyasha and Ayame one last glance before grabbing her things and running in the house. She went up to her room and looked in the mirror.

"Jealous? Of Inuyasha with Ayame? No."

_**A/N: Hello readers!! How are you??**_

_**Ok there you go I tried to make it longer, hope it was ok. Oooo does Ayame have a thing for Inuyasha again? Is Kagome jealous of them two? If so then why? Lol ^.^ XOXOXO**_

_**Till next time this is Jazzy saying REVIEW PLZZ!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you very much to my lovely reviewers:**

**23Inuyasha23**

**Phoenixfire7**

**EmoRocker girl **

**Madlife4: Well I wanted them to extra rude to each other, kind of a way to hide there feelings, but you'll learn more about that later in the story**

**Thank u! I love u! XOXO**

_**Chapter 4: **__**Games**_

Kagome rolled over on her right side for the millionth time that night. Her mind was still wrapped around the whole 'jealous of Inuyasha and Ayame' thing. She didn't think she was jealous or anything, but if she wasn't then why was she mad to see them together. She grunted and rolled on her back.

"There's no way im jealous."

She looked over at the clock, it read 1:28. She put her pillow over her head.

"Im never gonna get over this."

She rolled off her bed and slowing opened her door. Looking both ways she walked out and headed down stairs into the kitchen. It was dark so she felt on the walls till she reached the fridge. She sighed and opened it.

"What are you doing up?"

She jumped and turned around.

"Ugh its you, I couldn't sleep is all."

She pulled a carton of orange juice out and took a glass from the cabinet, she kept the fridge open for light while pouring her self some juice. After drinking it she put the glass in the sink she turned to him.

"Why are you up this late?"

Inuyasha hopped off the counter he was sitting on.

"If you must know, I was hungry."

"But you aren't eating."

"Im done."

"Then why are you still down here?"

"What's with the one hundred questions all of a sudden?"

"I was only asking, you don't have to bite my head off about it!"

Inuyasha sighed.

"I was thinking ok, you happy now?"

Kagome smiled slightly.

"Yea."

She closed the fridge and walked for the door and Inuyasha followed.

"Bad dream?"

Kagome stopped on the stairs.

"Huh?"

"I mean is that why you couldn't sleep?"

Kagome smiled.

'He cares?'

"Yea, that's it."

She walked to her door and cracked it a little so she could get some light from her lamp. She watched Inuyasha walk down to his door and then went inside herself. She sat on her bed.

"I don't care if he cares about me!"

She fell back on her bed.

"He never said he cared, he just asked if I had a bad dream is all…yea that doesn't mean he cares."

She crawled up onto her bed and got under her covers. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"_Kagome? Is that you?"_

_Kagome came from around the corner. He walked closer to her._

"_I was so worried, don't ever do that to me again."_

"_Do you really love me?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_Then don't ever leave me alone again."_

_He smiled at her._

"_I swear."_

Kagome's eyes popped open. She sat up.

"Geez, theses dreams are killing me."

Her door swung open.

"Kagome!"

Sango and Ayame rushed in her room.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?"

Her friends didn't even pay attention to her statement. They just jumped on her bed.

"You know about the party Miroku's parents throws twice every year, one for the beginning of summer and one for the end of summer?"

Kagome nodded waiting for them to get to the point.

"Well, Miroku just asked Sango to go with him!"

Kagome smiled.

"Really? Aw Sango that's great!."

"Well you and Ayame have to come with me, I wont go alone."

"Yea I'll go with you, only we need dates right?"

Ayame looked at Sango and hesitated to respond to what Kagome asked.

"Ayame wants to-"

"I want to ask Inuyasha, you don't mind right?"

Kagome's face fell slightly, then she smiled and shook her head.

"No of course not."

Ayame perked up.

"Really? Thank you so much! Ill go ask now!"

Ayame jumped of the bed and ran out of the room.

"Why'd you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't want her to go with Inuyasha, so did you tell her it was ok?"

Kagome dropped her head.

"What? I don't care if she goes with him."

Sango sighed, got up and cracked the door looking through the crack.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh, im seeing what she's gonna do."

Kagome walked over and looked out the door. They saw Ayame standing at Inuyasha's door and the door was open, even though they couldn't seem him they figured he was there.

"Um, well…I just wanted to know if um…y-you would go to the s-summer p-party with me?"

Kagome strained to hear what they were saying.

"Well yea, sure."

Ayame smiled

"Really?"

Inuyasha's laughed and nodded. Ayame hugged him.

"Thank you."

She turned and walked towards Kagome's room. Kagome and Sango ran back to the bed. Ayame walked back in.

"He said yes."

Ayame squealed and jumped on the bed. Kagome didn't say anything.

"That's good Ayame."

Ayame looked at Kagome and out her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, im sure someone will ask you?"

Kagome half smiled. It got quiet, so Sango broke the silence.

"Lets go to the mall and pick out what we're going to wear."

They all stood and walked to the mall. Later in the mall, Ayame was in a dressing room trying on clothes, Sango was looking around and Kagome was sitting on a chair outside the dressing room. Ayame pulled the curtain and walked out.

"What about these jeans, im not sure do they make my legs look bigger?"

Kagome wasn't really paying attention.

"Hello? Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh yea those are really cute."

Ayame smiled and went back in to the dressing room. Sango came behind Kagome.

"What are you doing? Look around."

"I don't know Sango, I mean I don't even have a date, so I might not even go."

"Oh yes you are! Even if you don't have a date, you have to go for me. You know what I'll find you something!"

Kagome sighed and Ayame emerged once again.

"Im getting these, all I need now is a really cute top."

Ayame walked away leaving the jeans beside Kagome.

"Here, try this on."

Sango pushed Kagome into the dressing room and tossed items of clothing at her.

"Try this, and this and this. I'll be waiting out here."

Kagome sighed and tried on the clothes. She walked out.

"Yay!. Ok now spin."

Kagome spun around. She wore a white and yellow pleated skirt and a short sleeve yellow shirt.

"Eh, I don't really like it."

Sango pushed Kagome back inside the room and threw some more clothes at her. This went on for a while, Kagome would come out and Sango would say no and push her back in there throwing her more clothes. Finally Kagome came out in a black frilly mini skirt and a green tank top with black trim.

"With some cute green flats and the right jewelry, this could be great! Now take it all off we have to find you some shoes."

They walked around the mall looking in and out of stores till Sango found the perfect shoes for her and Kagome. Last they went to Laila Rowe, a jewelry store and grabbed a few things. When they got home, Ayame ran to her room, while Sango led Kagome up to her room. Sango sat Kagome down on the bed.

"Now look. I know Ayame is our friend and all but she shouldn't be going with Inuyasha, you should."

"No Sango, you know I hate him."

"Kagome stop, I never said anything before because I thought this would work its self out. But now its out of hand. I know you and Inuyasha have a thing for each other, and Ayame is coming in between you guys. So, at the dance im going to make you so beautiful that he wont notice anyone but you."

Sango smiled.

"There's nothing going on with me and Inu-"

"Ok now, im going to put my things in my room, meet me in the kitchen, im starved."

With that Sango walked out leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

"Why wont she just leave this alone?"

Kagome walked downstairs and waited in the kitchen for Sango.

"Oh hey Kagome."

"Hey Koga. What's up."

"Well, Inuyasha can be a bit bossy, so im down here getting drinks for him, Miroku and I."

Kagome laughed.

"Oh yea, Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"About this whole party thing, I wanted to know if you would go with me. I mean if you don't have a date yet?"

Kagome smiled.

"Sure."

"Ok, cool. Well see you later."

While he was leaving Sango walked in.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh he asked me to go to the party with him."

"Did you say yes?"

"Well yea."

Sango smiled.

"Good."

Up in Inuyasha's room, Koga was just arriving.

"Here you go."

He gave out the drinks and sat down.

"Why are you so happy?"

Miroku looked at Koga smirking.

"Well, I just asked Kagome to go to the party with me."

"And she said yes? To you? Are you sure you were awake?"

Koga punched Miroku's arm. Inuyasha finally spoke.

"She said yes?"

"Well duh. That's ok with you right?"

"Of course, I don't care what that wench does with her time."

Later on that day, Kagome was in Shippo's room playing Soul Caliber with him, Rin and Sota.

"Wow you're the best, no one can beat you."

Kagome smiled at Shippo, who had just been beat for the fifth time.

"What can I say, im awesome."

"I know, Inuyasha can beat you! He's the champion. I'll go get him."

Rin hopped up and ran out of the room.

"What Rin? What do you want?"

"I want you to beat Kagome at Soul Caliber!"

Rin came in dragging Inuyasha in behind her. Inuyasha smirked when he saw her.

"This will be easy."

Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yea? I beat you can't beat me!"

"Ok beat what?"

"I'll give you the terms."

They turned to the door and saw Sango smirking with Kagura beside her.

"There will be three rounds, best two out of three. If Inuyasha wins a round, Kagome has to answer any question Inuyasha asks and vice versa, Who ever loses two matches has to do one thing I tell them, no way around it . Deal?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha then back at Sango.

"Deal."

"Wait Inuyasha im not sure if we should-"

"What are you chicken? Scared I'll beat you?"

"There's no way you could beat me."

"Ok that does it, Kids go play in my room."

The kids hopped up.

"Lets go mess with Sesshomaru!"

Once the kids were out of the room, Sango and Kagura walked in and closed the door.

"Ok go ahead."

Inuyasha grabbed a controller.

"You can't beat me with Talim."

"Oh yea, she's better then Maxi, your so going down."

They got to fighting.

"Ha what did I say, I rule!"

Inuyasha laughed as Kagome got mad.

"Ok Inuyasha ask her one question."

Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"Hmm, Do you think im hot?"

"What? That's dumb!"

"Ah come on Kagome, play by the rules."

Kagome looked away.

"W-well, your not repulsive."

"That wasn't the question."

"Your ok I guess."

Inuyasha smirked.

"That's good enough."

Kagome felt the blush form on her cheeks.

"Kagome, are you blushing?"

Kagome shot Sango a death stare.

"Im so going to get you for this."

She turned back to the game. She was so frustrated about the previous question she lost concentration. Inuyasha jumped up.

"What did I say? Im the champ!"

Kagome sighed.

"Ok Inuyasha a question."

"Do you really want to go with Koga to the party?"

"Well I said yes only because he asked me. why?"

"No reason."

"Do you want to go with Ayame?"

"You didn't win so I don't have to answer."

"Ok now Kagome because you lost, you have to kiss the winner."

Kagome's eyes shot open and Inuyasha spun around to face Sango and Kagura.

"What! No!"

"Yea, what the hell are you two talking about?"

Sango smirked.

"The rules where that the loser had to do what we say."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha then back at her friends.

"There's no way we're doing it."

"Why not?"

"Don't be stupid."

"Fine be that way."The two girls left the room. Kagome sat back on the bed and sighed.

"Can you believe those guys, idiots."

"Y-yea. Me and you kiss, there crazy."

Inuyasha nodded and walked for the door. He glanced at Kagome, who was looking at the TV, blushing. Inuyasha's left the room. Kagome sighed in relief. She walked back to her room and flopped down on her bed.

"Your really no fun."

Kagome turned to Sango.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I gave you two something to think about before the party."

Sango smiled.

"I never actually thought you two were going to do it. It was just a experiment."

"Experiment?"

"Yea, I know you like him but I wasn't sure of his feelings for you, but now I know."

"Sango, give it up. We don't like each other!"

"Right."

Sango winked at her and left. Kagome sat up.

"She's crazy, I hate him and he hates me. that's all there is to it."

_**A/N: Ok well next I have to write what happens at the party and you'll find out what's in the picture Kagome tried to rip. It wont take long for me to update so check back soon ok!! Oh yea 23Inuyasha23, more insults in the next chapter I promise!!**_

_**Thanx to all my reviewers again. ILY XOXO ^.^**_

_**{A special thanx to the person who reads over my stories and makes sure everything it spelled right and all that stuff. THANK YOU SHELBY! I LOVE YOU!} **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Truth**_

"I had it first!"

"No you didn't!"

"Let go dog breath!"

"You let go wench!"

Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting over who got the last bit of orange juice left. As they pulled they didn't notice how hard the were pulling at the carton and it went flying. It hit the floor and all the remaining juice was now on the floor. Inuyasha looked at the waste, then back at Kagome.

"Look what you did stupid!"

"Me? Its your fault too!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking, someday you might say something intelligent."

"You should have just let me have it, I mean im a girl, ladies first!"

"Yea I should have given it to, it might help you lose some weight."

Kagome's eyes shot open.

"Did you just call me fat?"

"Oh come on, You've got more chins than a Chinese phone book!"

"This is an excellent time for you to become a missing person!"

Kagome launched herself at Inuyasha. Knocking him on the ground, Kagome pulled on his ears.

"What the hell, get off me!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her waist and rolled so she was under him, but she still didn't let go.

"What kind of kinky stuff are you guys into?"

They turned there attention to Kagura and Sesshomaru. Kagura's hands were over Rin's eyes. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and blushed. She just realized how the way they were laying would look well, dirty.

"Inuyasha, get of me!"

"Let me go of me first!"

Kagome let him go and push Inuyasha off. She stood and dusted her shirt off and quickly walked up the stairs.

"What were you doing to her?"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru.

"It wasn't like that and you know it."

"Im only going by what I saw. We we're just trying to get some breakfast."

Sesshomaru walked pass Inuyasha, Kagura and Rin followed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked up to his room.

"What?"

Sango gapped at Kagome's story.

"I mean I didn't notice it until Kagura and Sesshomaru came in, but we were in a very uncomfortable position."

Sango began laughing.

"So not funny."

"The party is tomorrow, are you ready to wow him?"

"What, Sango your still talking about that? Give it up."

Kagome sat on her bed.

"Oh come on, you know you like him."

"No, I don't."

Sango shrugged.

"Ok what ever you say."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Ayame walked in.

"Wow Ayame, you knocked first."

"Ha ha, what's up?"

"Nothing, just talking about the party tomorrow."

Ayame plopped down on Kagome's bed.

"Man I cant believe im going with Inuyasha, I mean I don't know how you could hate him Kags. He's so cute and he's sweet. How can you resist him?"

Kagome scoffed.

"Cute? Sweet? How about arrogant and rude, or narrow mined and stupid, or even annoying and mean, but defiantly not cute and sweet!"

"O-oh sorry Kags."

Kagome giggled.

"Its ok, we both have different out looks on the life. You see him as a cute, sweet guy, while I see him as a arrogant, stupid, heartbreaking, asshole."

Kagome shrugged.

"Heartbreaking asshole?"

"Oh did I say heartbreaking asshole? I meant soul sucking, cold, heart crusher. Or maybe its both, im not sure."

Ayame looked to Sango, who just shrugged.

"Kagome, are you ok?"

She took a deep breath.

"Yea, im cool. Well I am a little tired, I think I'll take a nap."

"Ok well I'll come check on you later."

Sango grabbed Ayame and pulled her out of the room.

"Why did I say that? Now they are going to think something's up."

Kagome laid down and fell asleep.

"_Who the hell was she?"_

"_Wait you need to listen to me." _

"_Get away from me! I don't care what you have to say."_

"_But Kago-"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_She turned and ran._

"Kagome wake up!"

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up.

"Geez Kagome, I thought you were never going to wake up."

"What time is it?"

"Its 5:30, the party is at 6."

"The party isn't till tomorrow."

"Kagome, you've been sleep all day."

Kagome felt a tear fall down her face, and wiped it away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, bad dream is all."

More tears began coming. Sango turned her around.

"Kagome, what is it."

Kagome looked up at her and pushed herself towards Sango. Sango put her arms around Kagome.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

A while later Kagome had stopped crying.

"Ok now, tell me what's wrong."

"Well, I didn't always hate Inuyasha."

"Ok, go on."

"Truth is we kinda were together."

"Wait like, dating?"

She nodded.

"No way. What happened?"

"Everything was great until."

"Until?"

"I started to thing he might be cheating on me. He was never home, and when I'd call him he'd always say that he couldn't talk."

"That doesn't mean he's cheating."

"Well that's what I thought, so I started hanging around him more and trying to make him happy, but he always seemed so distant. So one day I thought I would surprise him, I came to his house. I had gotten new clothes and put on make up and everything, I even bought him a gift. I realized no one was home but him, I didn't think about it and used the spare key to let myself in. I walked up stairs and I saw his light on so I opened the door."

Kagome felt the tears start to fall.

"Keep going."

"It was all true, he was on his bed with a girl on top him, they were clothed but if I would have come any later im sure it would have been different."

"Oh god, Kagome why didn't you tell me this before?"

She shrugged and wiped her tears.

"I didn't want to think about it. I wanted to erase all of the memories, good and bad. I just wanted to hate him, but I just ….cant. I even burned all of our pictures together, but I guess he didn't."

Kagome reached into her night stand drawer and pulled out the picture she had hidden. Sango took it and looked at Kagome. The picture was of Kagome and Inuyasha kissing, they were right in his backyard on the swing.

"How did I not know about this?"

"It happened two summers ago, My mom thought it would be nice to vacation close to them, so we rented a apartment close by. We broke up that same summer so when I came home, there was nothing to tell."

"Did you ever talk to him about it?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Why not? You need to talk to him."

"No, we just went to hating each other, every time we saw each other there was nothing but insults and rude remarks."

"Shit, look at the time! We have to get ready, look get dressed and we'll talk more later."

Sango hopped up and ran out of the room. Kagome stood and slowly got dressed. Later when Sango came back in Kagome was ready, but she looked sad still.

"Here let me."

Sango took her hair and pinned it up, then she put on Kagome's jewelry.

"There."

She turned Kagome to the mirror.

"Now don't you look pretty?"

Kagome smiled.

"Thanks Sango." she hugged her friend.

"Now lets go. We're already keeping everyone."

Kagome nodded and they walked out front. The sun was still hanging low in the sky and everyone was outside. Kagome stepped outside behind Sango and walked over to Koga, who was waiting with Miroku.

"Wow Kagome…um, wow."

Kagome smiled.

"Thanks."

"Shall we?"

They all got Miroku's blue truck and pulled off.

"Miroku? Where's Inuyasha?"

"He left all ready."

Sango nodded and glanced at Kagome, who was laughing at Koga. When they stopped, the whole gang piled out of the car and headed inside. They had been there for about twenty minutes and they still didn't spot Inuyasha and Ayame.

"There they are!"

Miroku pointed to the couple dancing.

"Come on."

He lead them threw the crowd. Miroku tapped Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Oh hey, were have you guys been?"

Ayame walked over to her friends.

"Hey girls, you look great!"

"Thanks, so do you."

Inuyasha leaned past Miroku to say hi to Koga but stopped when he saw Kagome. When she met his gaze he quickly looked away.

"Come on Ayame."

He grabbed her and pulled her away from their friends. The song Put your arms around me by Texas came on and everyone in the room paired of and began slow dancing.

"Kagome, want to dance?"

Kagome nodded and took Koga's hand. As Inuyasha and Ayame danced his eyes kept going to Kagome and Koga. Koga pulled Kagome a little closer, making Inuyasha look up a little more.

"You ok Inuyasha?"

He looked down at Ayame and nodded. She placed her head on his shoulder. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, he seemed to be having a good time. Koga ran his hand up and down Kagome's back. Inuyasha caught it and tensed up.

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Yea yea im fine."

Sango and Miroku noticed what was going on.

"We should help them."

"After the song."

Miroku pulled Sango tighter. After three minutes the song was over and the music picked up to a more fast pace song.

"Come on, lets do this."

Sango nodded and they split up. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha.

"Can I borrow him for a second?"

He pulled Inuyasha aside.

"Dude, I need you to meet me in my room ok?"

"What, why?"

"Just do it!"

Meanwhile Sango had pulled Kagome up stairs.

"Just wait in here, I'll be right back."

"Sango!"

Sango closed the door. Not to long later Inuyasha opened the door.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was pushed and the door shut.

"What the."

He turned and pulled at the door.

"Its stuck!"

"What?"

Kagome ran next to him.

"Pull harder!"

"I am!"

"Wiggle it!"

"Im trying!"

"Your not doing it right! Move."

Kagome push Inuyasha and pulled on the door.

"No, Its ok, Sango is meeting me here, she'll let us out."

"She's meeting you here? Miroku's meeting me here."

Kagome backed away from the door.

"We were set up."

"No duh genius."

"Ugh of all people to get stuck with!"

"Oh shut up, im not ecstatic to be with you either. If I wanted to talk to a bitch.....I would have bought a DOG!"

" It's men like you that make women gay."

"Are you always this stupid or is today a special occasion?"

"Why are you even here? I thought the zoo is closed at night!"

"Who lit the fuse on your tampon?"

"I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass"

"Anybody who told you to be yourself simply couldn't have given you worse advice"

"Every time I'm next to you, I get a fierce desire to be alone"

"The feelings mutual."

Kagome sighed.

"All this fighting isn't getting us out of here, so why don't you just shut up?"

She sat on the bed she was on before and put her hand on her head.

"Im gonna kill Miroku."

"You and me both."

He grunted and leaned up against the wall across from Kagome.

"You seemed to be having fun with Ayame."

"Yea, so did you. I guess you really do like his kind."

"His kind?"

"Assholes."

Kagome sighed.

"Yep, arrogant, stupid assholes."

Inuyasha looked up at her. Then Kagome felt her phone vibrate. She opened it and it was a text from Sango.

'**Talk to him about the break up and I'll let you out'**

"Who's it from?"

Kagome shut her phone.

"Sango."

"What did she say?"

"That if I talk to you she'll let us out."

"But we are talking."

"We have to talk about…us."

"Us?"

Kagome sighed again.

"About, the old us."

"I don't get it."

"Can you be any dumber! She wants us to talk about when we broke up you idiot!"

"How does she know about that?"

"I told her duh."

"What do we have to say for her to open the door?"

"I don't know!"

They were quite for a while.

"There's really nothing to say, you left and when you came back we were enemies."

Kagome looked up.

"What that's not what happened!"

"Yes it is! You ran away and that's all!"

"You cheated on me you ass!"

Inuyasha was about to speak but closed his mouth and looked away from Kagome.

"It wasn't like that."

"Yes it was, it's a little late for lies."

"You….you never gave me a chance to-"

"To what lie some more? Of course not, I was hurt enough!"

"You were hurt? Think of how I felt when you just up and left with out giving me a chance to explain!"

"You probably just went back inside and slept with the slut in your bed!"

"No I didn't I-"

"You destroyed me, I didn't know what to do with myself."

Kagome began to cry.

"Oh come on, don't cry."

"Shut up! I hated you so much! I still hate you…I-I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

"But-"

Kagome put her hands over her ears.

"I said shut up!"

"Look-"

"Shut up!"

"I did something stupid! Im sorry!"

Kagome brought her hands down, and looked up at him.

"Wha-what did you say?"

"I said….I said."

Inuyasha lowered his voice.

"I did some stupid shit and I never got a chance to apologize."

"Well?"

"What?"

"Apologize."

"No."

"Then why did you even bring it up!"

"I think you should say sorry first!"

"What for?"

"For leaving before I got a chance to say anything!"

"What? I left because you were up in your room with some other girl!"

It was silent again. Kagome got up and beat on the door.

"Open the door now Sango! Open it! Let me out."

She dropped to her knees, her tears just kept coming.

"Please, I cant be in here with him anymore. Please."

Inuyasha took a step towards her and the door opened.

"Kagome I-"

Kagome stood and pushed past Sango. Miroku looked at Inuyasha, and he looked away.

**A/N: Well it is 1:30am and im so tired, I hope u liked it. I am very sorry for any grammatical errors, my editor is really slacking off. I would like to thank all my recent reviewers:**

**Gold sea glass**

**Silver-sunshine-girl**

**Peaceful dragon rose**

**Aquamiko808**

**Diamond369**

**Thank you all very much! Well hope you liked it! Im off to bed, Ttfn (Ta Ta for now)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:My name?**

Sango hadn't seen Kagome since she pushed past her at the party. Worried, she knocked on her door the next morning.

"Kagome, are you up?"

"Yea."

Sango opened the door slowly. Kagome was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed reading a book.

"Um, are you ok?"

Sango carefully sat next to her. Kagome turned to her smiling.

"Yea, im fine."

"But, last night you-"

"Im fine Sango, don't worry."

Sango sighed and stood.

"Ok if you say so, but if you wanna talk or-"

"Sango, please believe me im fine."

She nodded and walked out of the room making sure to glance at her before leavening.

"How is she?"

Miroku asked waiting out side the door.

"She said she was fine, she even smiled at me."

Miroku shook his head.

"There's no way she's fine, not after that."

"I know but we need to get her to talk about it. We messed this up, now were gonna fix it!"

Miroku nodded.

"But how?"

"Well she needs to talk to Inuyasha, that we know for sure."

"This time she should go to him on her own."

"Yea, we just need to give her a little push."

Kagome looked out her door. She looked up at Sango and Miroku whispering to each other.

"Um, can I help you guys?"

"O-oh we were just leaving."

Sango pushed Miroku down the hall. Later on that day Sango and Miroku were sitting at the picnic table thinking of a plan.

"We need to get them together, but not forcefully."

"Yea but how?"

"How what?"

They looked up at Ayame smiling over them.

"We are trying to come up with a plan to-"

Sango quickly put her hand over Miroku's mouth."

"Nothing."

"Plan what?"

"Um, our…date. Yes we are planning our date."

"You and him, on a date?"

Sango smiled and nodded.

"Ok, well have you guys seen Inuyasha? I lost him at the party and I haven't seen him since."

"Last I saw him, he was driving off. That was at like ten this morning."

Ayame looked at her watch.

"But its already going on four. Where could he be all this time."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other.

"Well im going to try and call him again."

Ayame walked off and Sango removed her hand from his mouth.

"What was that for?"

"You idiot! She likes him, she wont like that what we are trying to do."

"Oh, right. Now what's all this about our date?"

"Gosh, it was a cover!"

"You want to be under the covers?"

Sango sighed. Meanwhile somewhere downtown in a random bar, Inuyasha sat on a stool talking to a random drunk guy.

"So im like trying to say sorry and she's all shut up! Like what!"

Inuyasha fought to stay sitting up.

"Man, I think you should go."

"Where?"

"Go to her and say, im so sorry baby! I love you! Then you kiss her and everything is fine."

"But she's not like that…she's mean!"

"Well make her listen man. Your stronger then her so use it."

"Dude…dude, you right! Im gonna do it."

Inuyasha was going to stand but he fell out of his chair onto the floor. Kagome was laying on her back when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hello? Mrs. Taisho?"_

"Um, no she's not here, can I help you?"

"_Well im here with a Inuyasha Taisho, or at least that's what the ID says."_

"You have Inuyasha?"

"_So you do know him? Well he's passed out in my bar and if he's not picked up, I'll have to call the police."_

"Well, ok um im going to find someone to get him, where are you?"

"_Blues tavern on 20__th__."_

"Ok thank you."

Kagome put down the phone and sighed.

"That idiot."

She walked around the house, until she found Sango and Miroku.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh hi Kagome."

"Um, we have trouble. Inuyasha passed out in a bar downtown and if someone doesn't go get him, the police will take him."

They just looked at her.

"I cant go, I have to…um be home in two minutes. So sorry."

Miroku winked at Sango and ran off.

"So Sango are you gonna go?"

Sango shook her head and yawned.

"Im to tired to drive, sorry. Looks like you have to go get him."

Sango ran up the stairs.

"Sango?"

Kagome sighed and grabbed Mrs. Taisho's keys.

"Why am I even doing this, I hate him. I don't care if he gets taken by the cops"

'Yes I do.'

She pulled up in front of the Blue Tavern and got out. She walked in, while dodging all the gross stares she got from the drunk men around her, she spotted Inuyasha laying on the floor, with a man next to him. She knelt down beside him.

"Geez Inuyasha, what were you thinking?"

"You are here for him?"

"Yes I believe we spoke over the phone."

"Oh ok,well I'll help you get him in the car."

Kagome nodded and they carried him to the car.

"Thank you very much."

"No problem, but next time don't piss your boyfriend off and he wont be here again."

"Oh he's not-"

The guy ran back inside. Kagome got in the car and looked over at Inuyasha.

"Aren't you to young to drink?"

Knowing she wouldn't get a response she just pulled off. every time they stopped at a light, she would look over at him.

'Wake up.'

She didn't know why, but she wanted him awake. Maybe so she could talk to him? She wasn't sure.

"This is the first peaceful car ride with you ever."

She laughed.

" Even when we were kids, we were always picking with each other."

She glanced down at him and smiled. When they reached the house, she sat in the car for a while.

"How am I going to get you out? You have to wake up."

She shook him.

"Inuyasha?. Inuyasha? Get up."

She stared down at him, her eyes traveled from his shut eyes, to his nose, to his mouth. She stared for a while and began to move closer.

'If your sleep..'

Closer…

'You cant say something stupid….'

Closer……

'And you cant ruin the moment…'

She licked her lips and closed her eyes.

'Right?'

"K-kagome?"

Her eyes shot open and she pulled back.

"Sorry."

She jumped out of the car, she was about to go in the house when she heard him fall out of the car.

"Oh god."

She turned.

"You need help?"

"What do you think?"

She sighed and walked over at him, putting his arm around her neck she led him in the house. She sat him on his bed.

"There, now go to sleep."

She turned to leave.

"Wait."

She froze.

"Yea?"

"Um, about what happened back there…"

"Oh, about that I was um-"

"Thank you."

"What?"

She turned to him.

"For bringing me home, Thanks."

She nodded and walked out. She stopped once she closed the door.

"Back there in the car, did he say my name?"

Kagome walked back to her room. The next morning, Kagome was in the kitchen eating cereal. Inuyasha came stumbling in with his hand on his head. He got a bottle of water and was about to take pills.

"Wait, you should eat first."

"What would you know?"

"Well, your body need food so the pills will work."

"Whatever."

He proceeded to pop the pills in his mouth and gulp his water.

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it now?"

He turned to her.

"Well, do you remember last night?"

"No, all I know is I wasn't here last night and yet I woke up here."

"I-I brought you home."

"Why? I was fine where I was!"

"Well, the police were going to come get you, would you have preferred that?"

Inuyasha turned away.

"Whatever, what do you want a thank you?"

Kagome laughed.

"No, its ok."

"What's so funny?"

"I mean, Inuyasha being nice and saying thank you, that's impossible."

"No its not!"

"Ok whatever you say."

Inuyasha was getting mad.

"I can be nice, just not to wench's like you!"

"Right."

"Fine, you want a thank you, Thank you! You happy?"

"I didn't ask for that."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked out the kitchen. Kagome played with her cereal.

'Should I really have to apologize for leaving so suddenly? He was wrong first so he should say it first!'

She hopped up and chased him.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned.

"What!?"

"Apologize!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You cheated on me, so apologize!"

"Not this again. I told you, if you say it first, then I will. But until then leave me alone!"

"But you stared it! So you should say it first!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Im not arguing with you anymore Kagome!"

Inuyasha shut his door.

"Kagome?"

She knocked on his door.

"Go away!"

"Inuyasha, you said my name."

"What I did not!"

"You just said im not arguing with you anymore 'Kagome'."

It was quite, so she smiled and walked away. Later on Kagome was sitting by the pool, with only her feet in the water she kicked them.

"So, how was the Inuyasha pick up mission last night?"

She looked up at Sango.

"He was sleep, so it was quite I guess."

"That's all?"

Sango sat next to her.

"Well.."

"Well?"

"He said my name."

"Really?"

"Yea twice, that's the first time since…well you know."

"That's great! Did he say sorry?"

"No he still says I should say it first."

"So say it first."

"No, it was his fault."

They were quite for a while.

"Kagome, if he does say sorry first…what will you do?"

"Well I guess I would owe him a apology as well."

"Yea but, then what? I mean do you guys go back to fighting..or what?"

"I don't know, I guess we will have to wait and see."

**A/N: Ok I know its super short, but im SOOO SORRY! I have to go to my tutor tomorrow at ten and its 1:12.. So im sorry but I swear the next one will be longer and there will be an apology! But from who?? Lmao…anyway I have to go…hope you liked it. Oh and I'll thank my new reviewers in the next chapter.**

**don't hate me…plzzzzzzzz**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter:7 Apologies**

"Kagome, wake up!"

Kagome opened her eyes.

"Sango, im tired."

"But, we are going ice skating, come on."

"Who's we?"

"Me, Ayame, Miroku, Koga, Inuyasha and you"

"I don't wanna go."

"Please, come on!"

Kagome groaned and sat up.

"Give me ten minutes."

Sango smiled and left Kagome alone.

"Geez, they never let me sleep."

About ten minutes later Kagome walked down stairs. She saw the whole gang waiting for her in the kitchen. They were paired off again, Sango and Miroku were together, Ayame was talking to Inuyasha and Koga was all alone.

'Do they expect me to hang with him.'

"Finally! Lets go."

They all headed out side and piled into Miroku's truck once again. The ride was a little awkward, well at least for Kagome. The 'pairs' were talking and laughing, Koga was talking too but Kagome wasn't listening, she would nodded and smile, but she didn't care what he was saying. She would glance back and forth, from Inuyasha to Ayame.

'I wanna go home.'

When they pulled up, everyone went inside and rented skates. Miroku immediately pulled Sango onto the ice. Kagome was tying her skates when Koga came over to her.

"Need help?"

"Yea sure."

As he tied her skate, she looked over at Inuyasha who was helping Ayame with her skates.

"Are you ok, you look mad?"

"Oh, im fine. Lets go."

She yanked Koga onto the ice. She was holding his hand and he was enjoying it, but she just kept looking over at Inuyasha and Ayame.

'Look over here….look at me.'

"Kagome? Are you sure your ok?"

She nodded, and skated faster. She wanted to catch up with him.

"Whoa, slow down."

Because she was moving way to fast and dragging Koga behind her, she slipped and went flying on the ice on her stomach. She curled up before hitting the wall.

"Ow.."

She sat up rubbing her back.

"You ok?"

Sango, Miroku and Koga stood over her. She looked over at Inuyasha and Ayame, who were still skating.

"I just need to sit down."

Kagome sat on the side lines watching everyone else have fun. She leaned over and put her head in her hands.

'I wanna go home.'

She glanced up at the couple she had been watching.

'Ugh, stop looking at them!'

"You ok Kags?"

She looked up at Ayame smiling.

"Oh hey, yea im cool. Got a little head ach is all."

"Kagome? Are you sure that your ok with me and Inuyasha hanging together like this?"

"Yea im sure."

"I mean I can see you looking at us every five seconds."

"O-oh I wasn't-"

"Come on Ayame."

Kagome and Ayame looked behind them, Inuyasha was walking past.

"Ok, well I'll talk to you later ok Kags?"

Ayame got up and followed Inuyasha onto the ice.

'What's so great about her? He hangs around her like…like they are dating.'

Kagome began untying her skates and pulling them off. She wiggled her toes and slid on her tennis shoes. She looked at her friends and walked out the door. She sighed and walked around the corner. The sun was hot, so she went into a corner store. She grabbed a bottled water.

"Is that all?"

"Yea. Thank you."

She walked out and walked down the street some more.

"Hey girly, you all alone?"

Kagome looked over at the group of guys beside her. Ignoring them she kept walking, they only followed her.

"Wait up, we just wanna talk."

She picked up her pace, and soon was running. Despite her efforts, they caught up to her and surrounded her.

"Leave me alone."

"Oh so your to good for us huh? She thinks that she's to good for us guys."

They guys around her laughed. The one that was talking got closer.

"Aw come on baby, im just lonely. Wont you help me out?"

"Don't touch me!"

Kagome slapped him hard.

"So your trying to fight back, good I like em feisty!"

"No!"

Kagome closed her eyes, but when she wasn't hit she opened them.

"I-Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was in front of her and had the wrist.

"Don't you ever try to touch my girl again! Got it!"

"S-sorry, w-we didn't know."

They all ran off.

"Th-thank yo-"

He looked at her over his shoulder.

"What were you thinking! Don't ever go off on your own with out telling someone!"

"But-"

"Got it?"

She nodded. He turned and headed back, she followed him.

"Um, Inuyasha? I-im sorry."

"For what?"

"For going off alone. I didn't mean to worry you."

"I-I wasn't worried! Your stupid friends made me come find you!"

"Really?"

"Of course."

"So if they didn't tell you, you wouldn't have came looking for me?"

"That's not….whatever, the you ok now so lets leave it at that."

They walked back to the ice rink.

"Kagome! Oh my god, I was so worried."

Sango hugged her.

"Well im fine."

Everyone came over to her, she looked at Inuyasha who was standing off to the side. Later when they all came home, Kagome was laughing with Sango and Ayame beside the pool.

"Um, guys?"

They both looked at Ayame.

"Me and Inuyasha have been spending a lot of time together, and I thought he liked me too, but he still hasn't made a move."

Sango looked at Kagome.

"Well, Inuyasha's not that kind of guy, when we went out he wasn't really a affectionate person unless we were alone."

"You went out with Inuyasha?"

"Oh yea, you didn't know?"

"You never told me!"

"Well now you know."

"What happened?"

"Things just didn't work out."

"I wish you would have told me, I knew something was up."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were at the party, he kept looking in your direction, then he was just gone."

"Me and Miroku had something to do with that. We were trying to get Kagome and Inuyasha to make up, so we locked them in a room together…lets just say it didn't work."

Ayame nodded.

"So, do you want to go back with him?"

Kagome shrugged.

"I'm not sure what I want anymore."

"I guess I shouldn't ask him out then."

"No, its ok I-"

"Kagome! No, you obviously like him and I know he has feelings for you, I wont come between you two anymore."

"He doesn't care for me."

"Yes he does, he kept looking at you and tensing up. He was jealous of you and Koga."

Kagome sighed.

"I don't think so."

"Sango! Think fast!"

Sango turned and Miroku tackled her into the water.

"You idiot!"

Kagome laughed. Inuyasha and Koga walked over to them. Ayame glanced at Kagome.

"Koga, come here for a second."

Ayame pulled Koga away from the group and into the house.

"Miroku is crazy."

Inuyasha nodded. They were quite for a while so Kagome broke the silence.

"Say something."

"What is there to say?"

"I don't know, anything."

"You say something."

"Fine, when are you gonna say sorry to me?"

"God If that's the topic then id rather stay quite."

"Oh come on we need to talk about it sooner it later."

"And I choose later!"

Inuyasha walked away.

"Inuyasha."

Kagome hopped up and walked after him.

"Go away!"

"Not until you talk to me!"

He turned.

"We don't need to talk!"

"Yea we do!"

"I said no!"

He walked into the house and up to his room. Kagome followed him.

"Inuyasha im not leaving until you talk to me!"

"I am talking to you and now im done talking to you! Get out!"

"No!"

"Leave!"

Inuyasha pushed her towards the exit. Kagome turned.

"NO!"

She pushed back. Inuyasha sighed and walked away.

"Im not talking to you."

Kagome sat on his bed.

'Say sorry that's all you need to say…sorry.'

Inuyasha sat at his desk and was typing on his computer.

"Inuyasha?"

He didn't answer.

"I….um…I-I'm sorry."

He stopped typing for a minute.

"Im sorry for leaving before you could explain. I was just upset."

He continued typing.

"Are you gonna say something?"

Still quiet.

"I said sorry! So say something!"

"Like what?"

"At least tell me im forgiven!"

When he didn't say anything, Kagome stood and walked toward the door.

"You ass."

She left and went to her room. She slammed the door.

"Geez, I cant believe he just stayed quiet!"

She sat on her bed.

"That jerk!"

There was a knock at the door.

"What?"

The door opened. Kagome looked over, and when she saw him she turned her back to him.

"Go away."

"I-"

"Just leave."

"Come on."

"I don't care what y-"

"Kagome! Shut up and listen for once!"

She turned around.

"Back then, I wasn't the smartest person….I did some stupid things, but what I did to you was the worst."

He took a step forward.

"I don't even remember why I did it."

Another step.

"Especially when I already had you, what would I need her for?"

He stopped at the bed.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, for everything."

Kagome felt a tear fall so she put her hands over her face.

"I know its been forever, and it doesn't mean you will forgive me but-"

"Yes, I do."

"What?"

"I-I do forgive you. I'm so sorry for not talking to you."

Inuyasha walked next to her.

"It was my fault anyway."

He moved her hands down and she looked at him.

"What happens now?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know, what do you want to happen?"

"I don't know."

Kagome wiped her tears.

"Well, then maybe I could make a suggestion?"

"Yea sure, what?"

Inuyasha put his hands on either side of her face and pulled her closer to him.

"You could let me kiss you."

He closed the small gap between them.

**A/N: Ok there you have it! Im all done…the story is over!**

**Lmao sike! I wouldnt end it like that....Hope you liked it…I did!**

**Thank you all of my newest reviewers:**

**Hanmajoring**

**Nelly**

**XXKAGOMEFAN561XX**

**Kittykritk**

**I think that's it..if I missed you im very sorry!**

**Anyway I gotta go, TTFN! XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:Interruptions**

It had been two days since Inuyasha kissed her, and Kagome was freaking out. You see, he had been avoiding her, she was sure of it.

'What the hell, why wont he even look my way!'

Kagome was sitting at the kitchen table next to Sango. Inuyasha was across from her talking to Miroku.

"If you stare any harder you just might blow him up."

Kagome looked over Sango.

"That would be better then sitting here, he hasn't talked to me at all since Thursday."

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"I don't think he would listen."

"You wont know till you try."

Sango stood.

"Miroku, come help me in the backyard."

"Huh? With what?"

"Just come here!"

Miroku shrugged and followed her. Kagome opened her mouth.

"Wait up, I'll come too."

Inuyasha got up and left the room. Kagome pushed her plate aside.

"He's so annoying."

She stood and headed for the stairs.

"Kagome?"

Sango ran up to her.

"Why didn't you talk to him?"

"He left before I could say a word."

"So try again."

Sango pulled Kagome out in the back yard and gave her a push towards Inuyasha. She took a deep breath and walked towards him. But he walked into the house.

"He wont even let me get close to him. He wont get away with this!"

Kagome turned and ran after him.

"Hey!….hey, im taking to you! Wait!."

He kept on walking.

"I said wait!"

She caught up and grabbed his arm, which he pulled away. He continued down the hall, leaving Kagome shocked.

"Fine! Be that way!"

She turned and stormed back down the stairs.

"What happened?"

Kagome looked at Sango.

"He still wont say anything, but I don't care…he wont talk to me so im not gonna talk to him!"

And so it started. They began ignoring each other. Kagome couldn't take it.

"I cant stand this!."

Kagome stood. Everyone else out side looked over at her.

"Listen, if you don't talk to me right now, I think I'll die!"

Kagome pointed to Inuyasha.

"What?"

"You've been ignoring me forever! So I tried to ignore you too, but I just cant!"

"You talked to me like an hour ago."

Kagome stopped, it had only been an hour since she decided to ignore him.

"W-well, still you've been ignoring me for two days. Talk to me!"

"I am talking to you!"

"Your so annoying!"

Kagome walked into the house. Miroku sighed.

"Go on."

"Huh?"

"Go after her, apologize for ignoring her."

Miroku pushed Inuyasha towards the house.

"I cant believe im about to do this."

"Do what?"

He turned to see Kagome sitting in the window sill right beside him.

"Oh um, well."

"Its ok."

"What?"

"You were gonna say sorry right? Well its ok."

Inuyasha sighed.

"Come here."

"What?"

"Come with me!"

Kagome got up and followed him into the living room.

"What?"

He closed the door and sat on the couch.

"I didn't mean to ignore you. I didn't mean for it to be like that."

"I know. that's why I forgave you before you said anything. I over reacted."

"I-"

"Your no good with feelings, I know that too."

Kagome sat next to him. It got quiet for a while.

"What happens now?"

Inuyasha looked over at her.

"Kagome.."

"Here you guys are!"

Ayame walked in.

"I've been looking for you Kagome."

Kagome sighed.

"What do you want?"

"Did I interrupt something?"

Inuyasha stood.

"No."

He walked pass Ayame.

"You sure I didn't come at a bad time?"

"No kidding."

"Huh?"

Kagome sighed and stood.

"No no it was nothing."

Kagome walked out of the room, leaving Ayame confused. Later on that day, Kagome was bored, so she took a walk. She was walking towards the park when she was grabbed in to alley way.

"A-"

Before she could scream he put his hand over her mouth. She removed his hand.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"I didn't get to finish my sentence because of Ayame."

"Ok well?"

"Well I-"

He turned his head. Just noticing that there was a small crowd watching them, Inuyasha let her go and took off towards the house.

"God damn nosey people."

Kagome huffed and set off towards the park once more. She was sitting on a swing, when her cell went off.

_Come to the bridge_

_-Inu_

Kagome looked up and saw his figure on the bridge in front of her. She smiled and ran over to him.

"What's with the text, you could of just called me over."

"Ok, Kagome-"

Once again her phone went off.

"Oh my god! This better be important!"

"_Kagome?"_

"Yea?"

"_Where are you?"_

"At the park, why?"

"_Its Sota, he fell and-"_

"What? Im on my way!"

"_Wait, do you know where Inuyasha is? I cant find him."_

"Yea, he's here with me, we are on our way."

"What is it now?"

"Sota fell, come on we need to go now!"

Kagome grabbed his hand and took off. When they reached the house, Kagome ran up stairs.

"What happened!"

"Its ok, he fell down the stairs and broke his leg. He's gonna be fine."

"Where is he?"

"Mrs. Taisho took him to the hospital."

"Thanks Sango."

Kagome spun around.

"Inuyasha, take me to the hospital!"

"What, go your self."

She grabbed his shirt.

"I don't want to drive and I need to get to my little brother so he wont be alone, plus he likes you so he'll be happy to see you. Now come on."

She dragged him by his shirt down the stairs. Ayame blinked.

"Did he just let Kagome boss him around?"

Sango smirked.

"I think so."

"Go faster!"

"I cant!"

"Why not?"

"There is a such thing as the law!"

Kagome sat back in her seat n folded her arms. Inuyasha laughed.

"Your concern is cute."

"What?"

"Your cute when your worried."

Kagome smiled.

'We're getting along, and he just called me cute.'

Kagome blushed slightly.

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok, what about?"

"Well… us."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"O-ok talk."

"Well I think-"

"Inuyasha, look out."

Inuyasha served the car out of the way of on coming traffic.

"Maybe you should concentrate on driving for now."

Inuyasha nodded. When they reached the hospital Kagome quickly ran inside.

"Im here to see Sota Higurashi."

The woman began typing on the computer.

"Ok, he's in room 204, just go up to the third floor n make a right."

"Thank you."

Kagome walked to the elevator, Inuyasha followed.

"Im surprised you didn't run up the stairs."

"Well if he is already in a room then he's not in critical condition."

Inuyasha just nodded.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"For what?"

"For coming with me."

Inuyasha laughed.

"Your welcome."

The doors opened and they turned to the right. Kagome opened the door.

"Sota?"

"Oh hey Kagome."

Sota was sitting in his bed with his leg up, playing a video game. Kagome sighed.

"I should have known."

She walked up next to him.

"Don't worry me like that."

"Huh?"

Kagome smiled. He was so into his game that he didn't even pay her any mind.

"I guess I should call mom."

"I did that already, but she did sat for you to call her."

Kagome turned.

"Oh thank you Mrs. Taisho."

Kagome left the room.

"Hey Inuyasha, you wanna play?"

"Uh, no that's ok."

"Suit yourself."

Inuyasha sat in a chair beside Sota's bed.

"You and Kagome seem to be getting along fine."

Inuyasha turned his attention to his mom.

"Oh well…its whatever."

"You guys back together yet?"

"W-what?"

"Oh come on don't act all innocent. I know about you too and your kissing."

"What, H-how?…I mean, whatever."

His mom laughed.

"Sango told me."

"Im gonna kill her."

"So, are you two together or what?"

Inuyasha looked away.

"Fine I'll ask Kagome."

"There's nothing to say. Yea we kissed so what?"

"So you still love her right?"

Inuyasha didn't answer he just stared at the floor.

"Well you don't have to tell me anything. The important thing is that you tell her, and tell her soon. Summer won't last forever you know."

Inuyasha looked up.

"Well she's not coming, she figured he was ok here with us."

They both looked at Kagome.

"What?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who looked away to hide his blush.

"Nothing. Now Kagome dear im going to get some tea, you want anything?"

"No im fine, thank you."

Mrs. Taisho walked out of the room.

"So are you going to tell me what you two were talking about?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Yea sure, you were blushing for nothing."

"I was not blushing!"

"Oh come on. I haven't seen you blush since your mom snapped that picture of us, im sure I would notice."

Kagome laughed and sat on the bed beside Sota.

"What picture?"

"The one out in the backyard. Let me see, it was Friday, and I wanted to go to the beach-"

"And I said no, and you got all mad at me."

Kagome smiled at him.

"Yea."

"I remember that, I lost that picture."

"Its under my pillow."

"What?"

"I found it in the photo album behind the picture of you and that girl."

"Oh right, I knew I put it some where."

"I burned my copy."

"Huh?"

"I hated you, so I burned all of our pictures together, I only kept one."

"Which one?"

"The one from the beach, that same day, I got you to take me."

"Oh yea."

They watched Sota play the game for a little while.

"Ok Sota, do you want me to stay with you?"

"On the phone, mom said Mrs. Taisho was gonna stay."

"Oh ok, well its getting late, so im gonna go. I'll bring you some clothes tomorrow morning."

She kissed her little brothers forehead and headed out. Back down in the car, Kagome sighed and slid down in her chair.

"What's wrong?"

"Im just a little tired."

"So sleep, I'll wake you up."

"No I wanna stay up."

Inuyasha shrugged and pulled off.

"Inuyasha, didn't you want to talk to me?"

"What…oh yea I did."

"Well?"

"It can wait, remember what happened last time I talked to you while driving."

She nodded. When they reached the house, they sat in the car for a while.

"Ok, you ready to talk?"

"Right here in the car?"

"Yea im sick of all the interruptions."

"Oh ok."

Inuyasha got comfortable in his chair.

"Ok well, the other day when I um, kissed you?"

She nodded.

"I was really scared."

"Of what?"

"That I would totally freak and run away from you, and I did. I avoided you, and im sorry. But what I want to say is, summer isn't gonna last forever. The end of summer means I don't see you."

Inuyasha looked at her.

"I don't want that."

"M-me either."

"Kagome, I know I screwed up before. But I want you to give me another chance."

"What?"

"I said I want-"

"I heard you. Are you for real?"

"Why would I be joking! Im not that mean how-"

"Yea."

"What?"

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Of course!"

She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. Recovering from his shock Inuyasha put his arms around her. She pulled back slightly.

"Took you long enough."

"What do you mean, I was-"

Kagome cut him off by quickly pressing her lips to his.

'I hope this summer lasts forever.'

**A/N: OK THERE IT IS….**

**I hope that was ok…I know the last one was a major cliff hanger so yea….my birthday in Wednesday so I might not up date till like Sunday…im rly sorry but it is my birthday week and all…so yea..XOXO**

**Thank you all of my new reviewers:**

**Krillin's Lover**

**Next**

**Animegirls9194**

**Silverspirit101**

**AND THANKS TO MY OLDER REVEIWERS TOO…I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOU'RE THE REASON IM EVEN WRITING THIS SOO THANK YOU!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:Kissing**_

"_Inuyasha, quit it."_

"_Why?"_

_The two whispered so only they could hear._

"_Because I said so."_

_Inuyasha continued to put his hand on her leg and she kept pushing him off. They were sitting at the dinner table, and everyone was beginning to shoot them weird looks._

"_Come on stop, everyone's staring."_

"_You stop."_

"_Are you guys ok?"_

_Kagome smiled and nodded to Sango. Kagome pinched Inuyasha's wondering hand._

"_Ow!"_

_Everyone looked over at him. Kagome sighed._

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_No Mrs. Taisho, he's just an idiot."_

_Inuyasha mumbled something but Kagome just let it go. Later, Kagome was in Sango's room._

"_What was that at dinner?"_

"_Huh? You mean with Inuyasha? That was nothing."_

"_It looked like something."_

"_He was just messing with me."_

"_How?"_

"_He just kept touching me is all."_

_Sango laughed._

"_He touched you?"_

"_Yea why is that funny?"_

"_I mean you should want him to touch you right? You guys are an item now."_

_Kagome shrugged._

"_I never let him touch me like that."_

"_Even when you were going out before?"_

_Kagome shook her head._

"_Oh."_

_Her door flung open._

"_There you are."_

"_You ever heard of knocking, what if I was naked?"_

"_I wouldn't mind."_

"_Pervert."_

"_Yeah I know, look Sango. Do you want to do something?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Well, you know like a date."_

_Sango looked at Kagome, then back at Miroku._

"_Well, yeah sure."_

"_Great, get ready."_

_Miroku quickly left the room._

"_That was weird."_

_Kagome nodded. Sango got dressed and left with Miroku._

"_Aw, he is so sweet."_

_Ayame squealed as she sat on the front steps. Kagome smiled._

"_Yes, he's really nice."_

"_I heard Inuyasha and you are together."_

"_O-oh yea."_

"_That's good."_

"_Ayame I was going to tell you bu-"_

"_Kagome."_

_They turned._

"_Yea?"_

"_Come here."_

"_I'm a little busy."_

_Inuyasha scoffed._

"_Just come here."_

"_I'll be back."_

_Kagome stood and followed Inuyasha._

"_What?"_

"_Come on."_

_He led her to his room._

"_Why the hell are we he-"_

_Inuyasha stopped her by kissing her. Kagome pushed him away._

"_Inuyasha, what are you doing?"_

"_Nothing."_

_He put his arm around her waist and kissed her again. She parted them again._

"_Stop."_

"_Why?"_

_Inuyasha continued placing kisses in random places._

"_Inuyasha, stop."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I said so."_

_Inuyasha chuckled and kissed her again but his time he held her there so she couldn't pull away. Kagome kissed back but stopped when she felt her legs hit the edge of his bed. She pushed him back and shook her head._

"_Don't worry, I wasn't going to do anything."_

_Inuyasha proceeded to push her down on the bed._

"_Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha stopped her from getting up and kissed her again. His kisses trailed down to her neck._

"_Inuyasha stop it."_

_He stopped._

"_What's wrong, I said I wasn't going to do anything. Don't you trust me?"_

_Kagome nodded and he smiled before going back to kissing her. Her heart beat sped up and Kagome was breathing heavy. His hand went to her chest but she stopped him._

"_No, we have to stop."_

_He got up slightly._

"_So you don't trust me?"_

"_That's not it."_

_He rolled off of her and sat on the edge of the bed._

"_Inuyasha I-"_

"_You don't trust me."_

"_I do."_

"_You don't have to lie."_

_Kagome sat up._

"_Look you idiot! If we do this I don't know if I'll want you to stop! Ok!"_

_Inuyasha turned to her._

"_Really?"_

_Kagome blushed and nodded._

"_Wow, you that attracted to me?"_

_Inuyasha pushed her slightly._

"_Shut up!"_

_Inuyasha laughed._

"_Guys?"_

_Ayame opened the door._

"_Oh, sorry."_

_Ayame started to leave._

"_No, Ayame wait."_

_Kagome got up and glanced at Inuyasha before walking over to Ayame and leaving the room. Meanwhile in Miroku's car, they stopped at a red light._

"_Did you have fun?"_

"_Yea, thank you."_

"_Where to now?"_

"_U-um, home right?"_

"_If you say so."_

_Miroku spun the car around. A short while later they pulled up in front of a unusual house. _

"_Where are we?"_

"_Home."_

_Miroku got out of the car and opened Sango's door. He offered his hand._

"_Miroku, where are we?"_

"_Just come on."_

_Miroku pulled her out of the car and into the house._

"_What the hell Miroku!"_

_He continued to pull her up the stairs, into a unknown room._

"_Sit down."_

_He pushed her down onto the bed. She tried to stand but he stopped her. He laid on his back not to far from her. Sango looked at him and sighed. After about five minutes she swore she felt his eyes on her. Suddenly he sat up facing her._

"_Sango, let me give you your first kiss."_

_Sango's eyes shot open._

"_W-what? No."_

"_Oh come on."_

"_No!"_

_He got a little closer._

"_Lets make out."_

"_Get away from me!"_

_Sango moved back slightly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. She fell over and quickly covered her face._

"_Sango."_

_She shivered when she felt his breath on her ear. _

"_M-Miroku stop."_

"_Do you really want me to?"_

_Sango didn't answer._

"_Didn't think so."_

_Miroku sat her up and lifted her head to face him but her eyes were shut tight._

"_Sango, look at me."_

_Slowly her eyes opened, and Miroku closed the space between them. Later that day Sango had just told Kagome about what happened between her and Miroku._

"_Whoa really!"_

_Sango nodded._

"_Well…I don't know what to say."_

"_I don't really think he likes me though."_

"_What! Are you crazy of course he does! Why else would he do that?"_

"_I'm not sure."_

_Kagome sighed and shook her head._

"_Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"_

_Kagome thought for a moment and shook her head._

"_You sure?"_

"_Yea, yea. Well I'm tired so good night."_

_Kagome walked out of the room and down the stairs. She sat in the living room._

"_What cha doing?"_

_Kagome glanced at Koga._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_What kind of greeting was that?"_

"_Its late, so why are you here?"_

"_I was about to leave."_

"_Oh."_

_He sat next to her and she slid down a little._

"_I heard about you and Inuyasha."_

"_W-what do you mean?"_

"_I know your together now."_

"_Oh that."_

"_What else would it be?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_I was the last to know."_

_He laughed and Kagome felt a little bad._

"_Well, it kinda just happened."_

"_Right."_

_He stood and headed for the front door._

"_Oh and Kagome, I know about you guys and your make out session earlier."_

_He winked and left._

'_He did not!'_

_Kagome ran up to Inuyasha's room._

"_You bastard!"_

"_What?"_

_She shut the door._

"_You told Koga about us?"_

"_I didn't know it was a secret."_

"_Your so stupid!"_

"_What, I didn't do anything wrong. So I told my best friends that we made out, and?"_

"_Friends, you mean Miroku knows?"_

"_Well yea, doesn't Sango know?"_

"_No! I thought.."_

"_Thought what?"_

"_That what happened was just between…you and me."_

"_Kagome."_

"_Its ok, what's done is done."_

"_I'm sorry, I won't tell next time."_

"_Who said that there will even be a next time?"_

"_Huh? Are you serious?"_

"_Aw does that make you sad?"_

_Inuyasha walked over to her._

"_No, because you were lying."_

"_Nope, I'm serious."_

"_Very funny."_

_He kissed her._

"_Ok, whatever, well I'm going to sleep."_

_She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm._

"_Stay."_

"_But I'm sleepy."_

"_Well just sleep here."_

_Kagome turned around to face him._

"_What?"_

"_Sleep in here."_

"_No."_

"_But why, I wont tell I promise."_

_He hugged her._

"_That's not why I don't want to stay."_

"_Then why?"_

"_I just don't want to."_

"_Please! don't be so mean Kags."_

_Kagome sighed._

"_You swear not to tell?"_

_He nodded._

"_Fine."_

"_Really, aw thanks!"_

_Inuyasha scooped her up bridal style and sat her on the bed. After pulling the covers on her, he slid in next to her. They were facing each other._

"_Maybe I shouldn't."_

"_Nope, you said you would stay."_

"_B-but-"_

"_But nothing. Now go to bed."_

_Kagome sighed nervously._

'_I'll just leave when he falls asleep.'_

"_Kagome."_

"_Yea?"_

_He snuggled close to her._

"_Don't leave me, ok?"_

_She nodded._

'_Why'd you have to ask that?'_

_Kagome woke up the next morning and rolled over._

"_Inuyasha?"_

_She noticed he wasn't there, she sat up and yawned. She heard the door opening , so she quickly hid under the covers._

"_Kagome?"_

_She stuck her head out._

"_Oh its just you."_

"_What were you doing?"_

"_Hiding, I don't want anyone to know I slept here."_

"_Oh then I guess I shouldn't have told my mom huh?"_

"_Inuyasha!"_

_He laughed._

"_I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I swore remember?"_

"_That's not funny."_

_Kagome got out of the bed, stretched and headed for the door._

"_Wait."_

_She turned to him and he walked up to her._

"_Good morning."_

_He pulled her close and kissed her._

"_Thanks for staying."_

"_Yea yea."_

_She smiled and opened the door._

"_Kagome?"_

"_Sesshomaru?"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_W-well, I was um…you see its.. um-"_

"_She was saying good morning to her boyfriend."_

_Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulders._

"_Is that a problem?"_

_Sesshomaru gave them a weird look before just walking away._

"_Thanks, I thought we were found out."_

"_Maybe tonight I can sleep in your bed."_

_Kagome pushed his arm away._

"_I don't think so."_

"_Fine, come back tonight then."_

"_No, this was a one time thing."_

_Kagome left the room. Inuyasha went to answer his phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey."_

"What's up Miroku?"

"_Nothing, I'm so bored."_

"So you call me?"

"_Well yea, your loaded. There's always something to do when you have money."_

"So come over and we'll do something."

"_Like what?"_

"Look if I provide the money, you have to provide the ideas."

"_Ok fine, see you later."_

He shut his phone. A hour or so later, Miroku arrived and ran up to Inuyasha's room.

"Dude! Lets go to Six Flags!"

"What?"

"Yea come on, the girls will love the idea!"

"What girls?"

"Sango and Kagome duh!"

"What about Ayame?"

"We'll just invite Koga."

"Fine, whatever."

Good idea? Maybe. Later the whole gang was in Inuyasha's car. He was driving, Kagome was in the passenger seat, and the other four were in the back.

"This ought to be fun."

"Of course it will be."

Miroku took Sango's hand and smiled at her, causing a blush to form. A while later, when they finally arrived, everyone was walking through the gates.

"Ok well, me and Sango are going to go off alone."

"We are?"

"Yes, so see you guys later."

Miroku took hold of her hand and took off into the park. Kagome clasped her hands together.

"Ok! Lets go have fun!"

Inuyasha leaned over.

"But I thought we were going off alone too."

"We can't leave them alone."

"Why?"

"Because they're our friends that's why!"

Kagome took Ayame's hand.

"Come on lets find a roller coaster."

Inuyasha sighed and followed behind. After three rides, Inuyasha was getting kinda pissed. He hadn't even talked to her since they came, she kept running ahead with Ayame. They were in line for another roller coaster and Koga was realizing Inuyasha's frustration.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You want to be alone with her?"

Inuyasha looked at him.

"I'll take care of it."

Koga walked over to Ayame.

"Are you scared?"

"Well, kinda."

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

Ayame looked at Kagome then back at Koga.

"No, that's fine."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome back next to him while Koga and Ayame talked.

"Did you tell him to go talk to her?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"What do you say we go somewhere else?"

Kagome glanced at her friend then nodded. Inuyasha took her hand and led her out of line.

"Where should we go?"

"Water park."

Inuyasha pulled her along.

"But I don't want to."

"Then what do you wanna do?"

Kagome stopped and thought for a while.

"Farris wheel."

"No!"

"Please, Inuyasha I really want to go on the Farris wheel."

"Fine, we go to the water park, then we ride the Farris wheel."

"Fine."

They ended riding almost every ride in the water park and then getting on a few other rides before going on the Farris wheel. Inuyasha sat across from Kagome, who was looking out at the park lights.

"Its so pretty at night!"

"This is boring. Why did you wanna come up here?"

"There is no such thing as boring places, only boring people."

"So now I'm boring?"

"Yep, but lucky for you."

Kagome sat next to him.

"I'm not boring."

"What does that mean?"

The Farris wheel stopped at the top. Kagome moved closer.

"It means, if your with me, you can never, ever be bored."

"But I'm bored right now."

"That's only because your not doing anything."

"What am I suppose to do?"

Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I still don't know what we could do, maybe you need to give me another hint."

She kissed down his jaw to his neck and looked up at him.

"Hmm, I think I get it. One more hint and I think I got it."

Kagome laughed and put her hand on his face before kissing him. Inuyasha pulled away.

"Kagome, let me just hold you."

Kagome smiled and snuggled next to him. With her head resting on his shoulder and him arm around her, they sat up there till the wheel finally stopped. They met up with there other friends. Sango and Miroku came back hand in hand and so did Koga and Ayame. They all headed home.

**A/N: Hello, sorry I know its late but my internet wasn't working. Plus I got a puppy for my b-day and he's a hand full and I got my nose pierced …so Yay me! Anyway, thanks for reading! ^.^ xoxo. **

**Love you all!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:Ex- girlfriend?**_

The sound of the alarm clock filled the room. Kagome rolled over and pressed the snooze button. The clock read 12:56.

"What day is it?"

"Monday July third."

She turned to the unknown voice. Sesshomaru was leaning on her door frame.

"Oh, good morning."

He just nodded and walked off. Kagome shrugged and slid out of bed. After the morning necessities, she headed down to the kitchen. But to her surprise there wasn't anyone there, brushing off the thought she opened the fridge.

"They went out to eat around ten thirty."

Kagome turned to Kagura.

"They left?"

"Yep, they took Rin too. I stayed so you wouldn't be alone when you woke up."

"Ok, but why is Sesshomaru here?"

"He stayed with me."

She nodded.

'Inuyasha didn't stay?'

"Sango and Miroku had to drag Inuyasha out the house."

Kagome smiled.

"He wanted to stay?"

"Yea, he was half sleep anyway."

"When will they be back?"

Kagura shrugged.

"I heard Sango talking about the mall so im not sure."

"The mall for what?"

"Fireworks of course!"

"Fireworks?"

"Hello, fourth of July is tomorrow."

Kagome nodded. A silence fell over the room until the faint sound of screaming and car doors slamming could be heard.

"I said no!"

"Oh come on Inuyasha, it'll be fun."

"No!"

"But you know Kagome will want to go."

"So what I don't care-"

They all froze when they entered the kitchen and came face to face with Kagome and Kagura.

"Don't care about what?"

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and glared at Inuyasha. She knew he was going to say he didn't care about something regarding her.

"N-nothing, it was stupid."

Looking past him she reverted her glare to Sango.

"Well Sango?"

"There's a fourth of July festival, with a parade and everything. We were trying to get Inuyasha to agree to go."

"Who cares if he goes, it'll just be me and you guys."

"Well I already bought the tickets. Nonrefundable tickets!"

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha.

"He'll go."

She walked past them and Inuyasha spun around.

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Oh please like I'll listen to you!"

She nodded and continued up the stairs. Confused, Sango followed her.

"Kagome, how are you gonna get him to come?"

"Don't worry, he'll be there. Trust me."

"But how?"

"I'll get him to change his mind."

"I hope your don't mean what I think you mean."

They stared at each other and Sango rose an eyebrow. Kagome eyes widened.

"Oh you mean- no no no! Im just gonna ignore him till he breaks down! Not …that other thing."

Sango laughed.

"I hope not."

With that disturbing statement, Kagome stood at her door way waiting for Inuyasha to pass, and just as she thought he came right up to her.

"What the hell was all that down stairs? I don't care what you say, im not going to some dumb festival with you or anybody!"

"You don't want to go with me?"

Kagome put on a sad face.

"Oh no that's not gonna work, not this time!"

"B-but, I thought you would go with me."

She put her head in her hands and cried.

"Whoa whoa, I didn't mean- you shouldn't- wait don't-"

Inuyasha sighed.

"I'll go."

Kagome picked p her head slightly.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"No stop all the water works."

She nodded and walked into her room.

"Ha, worked like a charm."

So Inuyasha ended up going along against his will. Sango and the other girls thought it would be fun to dress in kimonos and olden days clothes, they managed to get Miroku in some monk robes but Inuyasha was not going for it.

"He's in a dress! Im not putting on a dress!"

"Its not a dress its robes!"

Inuyasha and the girls yelled back and forth in a pointless argument.

"He looks nice though, who knows it might look good on you."

"You think id look good in a dress?"

"For the last time! Its not a dress!."

Kagome sighed.

"You know if you want we can find you something else."

"Yea, something that's not a dress!"

They ran around in and out of stores, but Inuyasha wouldn't wear any of it. Until they reached one more store.

"Im not coming out."

"Oh come on Inuyasha, it cant be that bad."

"I said I aint coming out!"

"Oh quit being a baby!"

Kagome ripped the curtain open. Inuyasha was dressed on a pair of baggy red pants and a white shirt with a red jacket over it**. (His clothes in the show ^.^)** Kagome smiled.

"You look fine."

"Im not wearing it!"

"Oh yea you are! We went running around for you and we finally fine something that looks nice and you complain?"

"I didn't ask you guys to go running around. I don't even want to go."

Miroku stepped in.

"Um Inuyasha, maybe you should just wear it."

"No way!"

"But its for them."

"Is it worth wearing that dress?"

"There monk robes- you know what, just buy the clothes and lets go, its at six so lets not be late."

Everyone proceeded to the cash register, except for Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You heard them, change you clothes and lets go."

She push him into the dressing room.

"I said I aint wearing this!"

"Yea yea, we heard you."

She closed the curtain. Aside from all his fussing, they bought the outfit and headed home to change. Once changed they drove off in the direction of the festival.

"Ok so what do we do now?"

"Well, what ever we want I guess."

"This is so dumb!"

"Oh stop barking Inuyasha."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Sango.

"Why don't we play some games and try to win a stuffed animal?"

"That's dumb."

"Come on Sango I'll win you one."

Miroku walked over the a game where you spray the clowns mouth until the balloon pops.

"Come on Inuyasha, verse me."

Inuyasha sighed and walked over to them. Miroku won twice in a row and Inuyasha insisted it was luck.

"Hey guys the sumo show is starting, come on!"

Kagome ran off into the crowd with her friends close behind.

"Ha there's no way that little guy is gonna take the big one down!"

"Wanna bet?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Hmm, ok loser has to buy everyone dinner, deal?"

"Your on."

Inuyasha and Kagome continued to watch the fight. Later they were all sitting in a ramen shop.

"Man I cant believe the little guy won."

"Done under estimate little people."

"Yea cause then you spend all your money on your greedy friends"

They all laughed.

"Inuyasha?"

They all turned to the beautiful girl beside them, she wore a knee length Japanese style dress and her hair was very long and flowing.

"Kikyo? Is that you?"

Kagome froze for a second.

'Did he say Kikyo? is that the girl from the photo?'

"Oh my god, hi!"

Inuyasha stood and the girl threw her arms around his neck. Not moving very far away she parted just enough to look him in the eye.

"I've missed you so much."

"O-o well um-"

"Go on Inuyasha im sure you missed her as well!"

They all looked over at a very angry Kagome. She stood.

"Now, Kikyo was it? You may sit here. Im sure your company is more wanted."

"Ka-"

"No wait!"

Kagome turned to Kikyo.

"I was just leaving, I was going to watch the parade, you guys should come along. I'll be at the food stands, that's the best view. Ok see ya."

With that Kikyo walked off.

"Why were you leaving?"

"Oh please it was clear that you wanted her here."

"What the hell! Hello didn't you see, she hugged me or are you that blind!"

"I didn't see you in rush to push her away even when your girlfriend was right there!"

"You cant be serious!"

"Wanna bet!"

Kagome turned and stormed out of the shop. Inuyasha looked over at Sango and Miroku.

"Can you believe her!"

Inuyasha sat back down.

"You wanna know what I cant believe?"

Miroku finished his food before speaking again.

"I cant believe your sitting here like an idiot."

"What?"

Sango cut in.

"Inuyasha you dummy, go find her!"

"Why should I?"

"First off, she had a point you didn't push that girl away, you didn't even attempt to. Second knowing kagome she's probably off some where crying. Third, its late and who knows what weirdo's walk around looking for poor defenseless girls, plus its your job as a man to go apologize. In a relationship, she's always right."

"What that's not fair."

Miroku shook his head.

"It doesn't matter."

"But what if she's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter."

"That's dumb!"

"Inuyasha, it doesn't matter."

Inuyasha sighed in defeat

"Fine I'll go find her."

Inuyasha headed for the door.

"We make a good team."

Sango smiled and nodded.

"Together we can get Inuyasha to do anything!"

Inuyasha was walking around looking for Kagome, but he came across what made her mad at him in the first place.

"Inuyasha you came!"

Kikyo ran up to him.

"I knew you would come."

She latched herself on his arm.

"Look Kikyo, I have to do something."

He tried to push her off, but her grip was tight.

"I'll go with you."

"Well Kikyo you see, I cant take you with me."

"What, don't be silly, of course you can."

"No see-"

"Oh come on lets go-"

"Kikyo!"

She froze and Inuyasha sighed.

"Your what got me in trouble in the first place, so place. So please leave me alone."

"I done understand."

"You remember the girl who was about to leave when you came in?"

"Yea what about her?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"What no way! You told me you couldn't call a girl your girlfriend."

"Well-"

"And you said that if there was a girlfriend in your life, it would be me!"

"Kikyo look, I know its not nice, but I was lying to you!"

"Wha-what?"

"Im very sorry, but I have to find Kagome. So if would excuse me."

Kikyo gave him a heartbroken look and spun around, she shot Kagome, who was right behind her, a death stare.

"If you think Inuyasha is all yours think again!" she turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, im not giving up on you just because you claim this girl is your girlfriend. I'll be back for you."

She placed a kiss on his cheek and walked away. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Well?"

"Im sorry."

Kagome eyes widened.

"What? isn't that what you wanted me to say?"

"Well yea, but I didn't think you were going to say it with out a fight."

"Geez, im not that ignorant."

Kagome laughed and took his hand.

"Come on we are missing the parade!"

She dragged him over to the street and watched all the huge colorful floats go by. Then they met up wit Sango and Miroku and headed for the car.

"Hey look!"

Sango pointed to the fireworks going off above them.

"Wow, this is so cool, aren't you glad you came Inuyasha?…Inuyasha?"

Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha still heading for the car. She ran up to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Going home."

"Oh your no fun."

Inuyasha stopped.

"What? I am so fun!"

"Yea, the prove it!"

"How?"

"Say cheese!"

Kagome snapped a picture of her and Inuyasha. She was smiling and he looked confused.

"Hey that's no fair I wasn't ready! Take another."

Kagome laughed and snapped a more pictures but in all of them he wasn't ready.

"Wait I still wasn't ready!"

"Your never ready!"

"Oh come on take another."

"No!"

"Kagome!"

_**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!**_

_**IM SOOOOO SORRY!! Its been like forever and im so sorry!! My life is a little busy lately, but don't worry the next chapter is already half way done so by tomorrow evening it should be up!**_

_**Anyway I have one reviewer to respond to personally, that is kittykritik.**_

_**{Um well I didn't think I was rushing at all and I also don't think its impersonal at all. This is just how I write and I apologize if you don't like it. I mean I never got that response to my story before. Im sorry.}**_

_**Thank you to all my old and new reviewers. I will list you all in my next chapter! Love you thanx and sorry again for the wait!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: First I want to thank everyone who ever reviewed!**_

_**Mad4life**_

_**EmoRocker girl**_

_**23Inuyasha23**_

_**Pheonixfire7**_

_**Diamond369**_

_**Aquamiko808**_

_**Peaceful Dragon Rose**_

_**Silver-sunshine-girl**_

_**Gold sea glass**_

_**Hanmajoerin**_

_**Nelly**_

_**xxkagomefan561xx **_

_**Kittykritik**_

_**Krillins Lover**_

_**Next**_

_**AnimeGirls9194**_

_**SilverSpirit 101**_

_**Mariela**_

_**InuyashaFan20**_

_**Kyprish Prophetess **_

_**Dcgirl**_

_**THANX SO MUCH! I respect u cause u like Inuyasha but I love u cause u review my story!!^.^ XOXO**_

_**Now on with the story!**_

_**Chapter 11: I love you**_

"Sesshomaru! Get back here!"

The loud screams could be heard from down the street. There were loud crashes, that said Inuyasha was anrgy again. Apparently Sesshomaru did something to upset him, and now Inuyasha was chasing him everywhere. Knocking everything over in his way, Inuyasha rampaged through the kitchen and out the back door. Kagome and Kagura came rushing out to try and stop the two before they killed each other. even though Sesshomaru wasnt really fighting.

"Inuyasha! Calm down, its not that serious!"

"You stay out of this, It has nothing to do with you wench!"

Kagome mood fell from worried to angry. her anger began to consume her and before she knew it, she leaped on Inuyasha.

"What the hell, get off me!"

Kagome had a tight grip on his hair and it didnt seem like she wanted to let go.

"Take it back!"

"Take what back?"

"You know damn well what!"

Inuyasha could barely talk, let alone think. All he was thinking of was his hair and the crazy girl hanging from it.

"But I don't know what I said."

Kagome tightened her grip only to give in and let him go. She stood up straight and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was to busy rubbing his sore head to notice she was staring daggers at him.

"What was that for?"

When he didn't receive a answer, he looked up and almost shook with fear when he saw the evil look on her face.

"K-kagome?"

Without warning, she turned away from him and walked casually back into the house. Once she was out of sight Inuyasha sighed, and sat on the ground Indian style still rubbing his head.

"I guess we are done here."

Sesshomaru walked nonchalantly into the house. Rin began to follow but right before she reached the door, she turned to Inuyasha.

"You called her wench."

"What?"

"That's why she's mad, don't tell her I told you."

Inuyasha looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because, if she thinks you figured it out on your own, she will appreciate you apology more."

Kagura winked and continued in the house. Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"I called her a wench? I use to call her that all the time before so why does it bother her now?"

Inuyasha looked up to the sky and watched the random cloud formations pass by.

'I guess I'll have to apologize. Like Miroku said 'It doesn't matter'

Inuyasha stood and slowly made his way into the house. Trying to think of how to apologize, he walked up the stairs as slow as he could.

'I guess-'

His thoughts were cut short when he crashed into something soft. He looked up at Kagome face. Kagome rose her fist, and Inuyasha realized exactly were his face was.

**(A/N: If you didn't get it, his face is in her chest. Thank you for you time.)**

"Move!"

Kagome's fist came in contact with Inuyasha's left cheek sending him flying down the remaining stairs

"It was a accident! You didn't have to hit me so hard!"

"Whatever."

Kagome proceeded down the stairs and into the bathroom. Inuyasha stood outside of the door waiting for her.

"Im not coming out, so just give up."

On the inside Kagome was leaning on the door. She only went inside in hopes that Inuyasha would continue up stairs, so you can imagine her disappointment when he did the exact opposite.

"But I know what I did wrong."

"And?"

"And im sorry."

"I don't believe you know what you did."

"I called you a name."

There was a silence that lasted a full minute.

"Ok look, I'll do anything if you just come out."

There was no answer. Getting frustrated, Inuyasha fought himself not to be rude.

"Kagome, please. I said I was sorry."

He waited a little while longer before sighing and heading for the stairs. On the way he heard the door knob turn and he looked over his shoulder. He saw Kagome's head poke out slightly, when she came out all the way he turned his whole body around to face her. She had her head down and her hands behind her back.

"Anything?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Y-yea."

"Ok."

She walked up to him, still not looking in his eyes, she put her hands into her jean pockets.

"Take me."

Inuyasha pulled his head back slightly with a confused look.

"Take you….where?"

Kagome still didn't look up.

"Where? You name it!"

"I want to go to…… Okinawa."

Inuyasha froze and his eyes widened.

"Are you serious? I mean you really wanna go?"

She nodded slowly while placing her hands on his chest.

"Will you take me Inuyasha?"

Confused Inuyasha lowered his head a little in a attempt to see her face, but to no prevail. She tightened her grip on him.

"Will you?"

"W-well I guess so. But when d-"

"Thank you."

Kagome let him go and walked up the stairs. Inuyasha's head was spinning. What the hell just happened! Kagome wanted him to take her to Okinawa? How random was that?

"What's with the dazed look Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku without moving his head. The look gave Miroku the creeps, Inuyasha's eyes were wide and he was stuck in one position.

"Um, Inuyasha?"

He turned his head slowly.

"Sh-she wants to go to Okinawa."

"What, who?"

"H-her."

Miroku sighed and grabbed Inuyasha by his arm and pulled him up to his room. After splashing water on him, Miroku finally got him to talk.

"Ok so kagome wants you to take her to Okinawa?"

"Yea."

"What's so bad about that?"

Inuyasha looked down at his feet, then stood.

"Nothing."

Inuyasha headed for the door.

"Whoa man, you made a big deal out of this, so you better tell me!"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder.

"Its personal."

With that Inuyasha left his own room, leaving Miroku confused, he walked out to the garage and to his car. He got inside and after a minute he rested his head on the steering wheel.

"Why there of all places? She cant be serious."

He lifted his head and started the car.

"She cant really want that! Can she?"

Inuyasha sighed in frustration and drove out of the garage. Up in Kagome's room, Sango was trying to get her to talk.

"Oh come on Kagome, what's wrong?"

"I want Inuyasha to take me to Okinawa."

Sango narrowed her eyebrows.

"Ok so?"

"That's all."

Kagome was sitting on her bed with her hands in her lap, looking down at her bare feet.

"So that's it? Where's the fun in that? I thought you guys got into a fight. I was getting all excited and yo-"

"Sango!"

Kagome lifted her head.

"Think about it, long and hard. What did we always say about Okinawa?"

Sango looked down and brought her hand to her head.

"Well…oh I know we said that we would go there-"

Sango looked over at Kagome.

"Are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious in my life."

Sango sat next to her.

"Are you sure I mean?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well does Inuyasha know?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip.

"He should, if he remembers that is."

"Do you think he remembers?"

"Well judging by his reaction, I'd say yes."

Sango sighed and took Kagome's hand.

"I don't really know what to say except, do you love him?"

Kagome put her head down and squeezed Sango's hand.

"I think I do."

Sango let go of her and stood.

"That's not good enough!"

Kagome looked up at her friend and back down at her feet. Sango sighed and tried to lower her voice.

"Kagome, you cant go. Not if your not unsure about loving him."

"I know. It's just that…after we ran into to Kikyo, I've been thinking. There's gonna be a lot of other girls who want Inuyasha."

"So what? It wont matter cause he's with you not them!"

"That's just it. What if he finds someone he wants more then me? I don't know what I would do."

Sango sat back down and put her arms around her friend, as she began to cry.

"That wont happen."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, and there's a way you can be sure of it to."

Kagome looked up at her friend through teary eyes.

"How?"

"Ask him."

Kagome laughed and wiped her face.

"Like he would tell me if he wanted another girl."

"If he loves you he would, because loving someone is wanting them to be happy, and if he wanted someone else he would tell you because he wouldn't want to hurt you."

"But telling me would hurt me?"

"What hurts more? Him telling you? Or you finding out on your own?"

Kagome nodded slowly.

"I get it, and I've come to a decision about Okinawa."

Kagome stood and headed for the door.

"Kagome, what did you decide?"

"I'm going."

Sango sighed.

"If that's what you really want."

Kagome smiled at her, nodding she left the room. Meanwhile Inuyasha was still driving around. He didn't even know where he was going or why he was driving. All he wanted was to get out of the house. His head was so mixed up and he wasn't sure if he should be driving. He decided to stop at a near by café. Walking inside, he sat at the closest table. A waitress walked over to him and smacking her gum, bent down to his level. From this angle Inuyasha could get a good view of her breast, but he wasn't even looking at her.

"What can I get ya cutie?"

Her New York accent was strong.

"Just a coffee would be good."

"Ok sugar."

With that she walked away, leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts.

'I wonder if she is really sure about this. I mean we use to talk about it when we were younger but I never thought she would really agree to it. Ugh, this is going to kill me!'

Coming back over, the waitress sat his hot drink down.

"Its on the house honey."

Inuyasha looked up at her with a questioning look. She winked and smiled walking away. Inuyasha shrugged and looked back down at his table.

'I guess I'll have to ask her.'

Inuyasha pictured him asking Kagome about Okinawa. He rested his head on his hand, sighing he picked up his cup and looked at the dark liquid.

"God that would be awkward."

"What would be awkward?"

Inuyasha up to see his waitress sitting across from him.

"Its nothing."

"Oh please, if it can get a man thinking, it has to be something."

"Ok well its personal."

"But by the look on your face, I'd say you need advice."

Inuyasha looked back down.

"I don't need any advice."

"It's a girl isn't it? She pretty?"

"I said I didn't need any advice!"

"Oh calm down babe. Im only trying to help."

A tall skinny man walked out from a back room.

"Hey Rita! I don't pay ya to chit chat with the customers! Now get back to work!"

She waved her hand at him.

"Yea yea Toni, I'm coming. Anyway, If its girl trouble, the best thing I can tell ya is talk to her. Even if it is a little awkward, besides life wouldn't be fun if everything was all sunshine and rainbows darling."

She stood , placing a hand on his shoulder she smiled.

"You'll do alright, that im sure of. Your the only guy I know who would sit around considering a girls feelings. You really something special kid."

"Rita! If your not back to waiting tables in two minutes I swear to god!"

She sighed.

"That's my guy and he wouldn't consider my feelings if his life depended on it. But I love him so what can ya do."

"Rita!"

"I'm going I'm going! Geez Toni if you yell any louder god really will come down here!"

The woman walked away yelling and Inuyasha sighed.

"Talk to her huh?"

Inuyasha smiled and stood.

"Rita!"

She turned to him.

"Thanks. And here is a little advice for you, if a guy cant consider your feelings then he doesn't deserve you. Remember that."

Inuyasha smiled and ran out of the café. Rita was stunned for a moment but smiled.

"Thanks kid. Hey Toni!"

She untied her apron and headed over to the man.

"Toni, I love you, but if your not going to consider my feelings then you don't deserve me. I quit."

She smiled and tossed her apron in his face before walking out of the café. Inuyasha drove into his garage and ran into the house. Sitting his car keys down, he headed for Kagome's room and knocked on the door.

"Kagome? You in there?"

He opened the door slightly, once he saw she wasn't there he opened the door all the way. Inuyasha looked confused, he turned and headed Sango's room.

"Sango, have you seen Kagome?"

"Um, she was in her room last time I saw her."

"What about Ayame, do you think she'll know?"

"She's not here. She's been with Koga since last night."

Inuyasha nodded and walked away slowly.

'Gosh right when I wanted to talk to her she's gone.'

Inuyasha opened his door, looking at the carpet, he walked over to his dresser. He looked up in her mirror and jumped when he saw a person on his bed.

"Kagome?"

"Hey."

Inuyasha sighed in relief. He turned around to face her.

"I need to talk to you."

Kagome nodded.

"Me too. You first."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and walked in front of her.

"It's about this whole Okinawa thing. I...well…you see, I don't want you to do something you don't really want to do. I was out driving around just thinking about it, and I decided that I should just talk to you and deal with what ever awkward moments there may be. So I guess what im trying to say is, think about it before you make any decisions."

Kagome began laughing. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"What's so funny? I just spilled my guts and all you can do is laugh!"

Kagome put her hand over her mouth and stood.

"No Inuyasha , its just that you really had to go driving around to decide to whether or not to talk to me?"

Inuyasha blushed slightly.

"I knew I should have just shut my mouth!"

Kagome shook her head and took Inuyasha's hand.

"No. I'm really glad you talked to me. I was thinking too. And I wasn't sure if we should go. But."

"But?"

Kagome looked up at him.

"But now im sure. Before, I wasn't sure if I loved you. Now I know."

Kagome looked down at her hands enlaced with his.

"Inuyasha I-"

"I love you."

Kagome looked up at him.

"Wha-what did you just say?"

"I love you Kagome."

Kagome's heart almost jumped right out if her chest. Her breaths were short and her hands were shaking. Inuyasha chuckled when he felt her hands shaking in his. He squeezed them slightly.

"Now what were you going to say?"

Kagome looked down and blinked a few times.

"Im not sure if I have enough power in me to say it anymore."

Kagome sat down not letting his hands go.

"I um…."

She took a deep breath and looked at there hands once more.

"I love you, and I want to go to Okinawa."

Inuyasha lifted her head.

"Are you sure?"

Kagome smiled.

"Yes, im sure."

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her.

'I hope I'm ready for this.'

_**A/N: Ok! There you go! I hope some of you got the whole Okinawa thing. ;) anyway thanks for reading!**_

_**Review for me plz! I'll love you forever and ever!**_

_**Kittykritik, thank you very much for trying to help me out! You being older and more experienced in writing then me, I'd be a fool to ignore such good advice. I know I didn't really apply it to this chapter, but the im working on it in the next one. I'll try my best to improve it. Thank you again! ^.^**_

_**Love you all! XOXO. Oh and im sorry if this chapter is short. =( On my Microsoft word, it takes up 26 pages. I guess that's not so much, but still. So yea sorry!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Okinawa Beaches**_

It was about seven, the sun was just setting creating a beautiful orange and yellow sun set. Kagome sat on the edge of the banister out on the balcony in her room. She had been sitting there for a couple hours now just staring out into nothing. She was thinking about the trip to Okinawa and her talk with Inuyasha. Just thinking of the trip had her thoughts all colliding at once. Was she sure about this? Was he sure about this? Should they go through with it? Will it change her? Will it change the relationship between them? If so, will it be good or bad? She shook her head trying to rid herself of all the negative thoughts. She sighed as she finally realized the amazing sight before her.

"What should I do?"

"About what?"

She almost fell over the edge in surprise. Grasping the bar holding her up she looked over shoulder to see who scared her.

"Sango? Geez I almost fell over the edge."

"Im sorry, what are you doing out here?"

Sango giggled and pulled her self onto the railing next to her friend.

"Nothing really. Just thinking I guess."

"About?"

Kagome looked back out into the disappearing sunlight.

"Okinawa."

"Change your mind already?"

Kagome chuckled and shook her head.

"Its just that, im not sure if this is what's best for us. I don't our relationship to change, you know?"

Sango put her arm around her friends shoulders and pulled her slightly closer.

"You know Kags, if you don't want to go, im sure Inuyasha wont mind."

"Yea I know. But I do want to go, Im just not sure if it's the best decision."

"Talk to him about it."

Kagome shook her head slowly and looked at her long time friend, her eyes had a slightly hint of sadness in them.

"It'll all be ok, I know it will."

"Funny, cause your eyes tell a different story."

Kagome sighed once more and looked up at the stars.

"Maybe I'll bring it up to him."

"Now that's my Kags."

They laughed and Sango spun around on the railing and hopped off.

"Where are you going?"

Sango turned away to hide the blush forming.

"Well, im going to say good night to everyone."

"And by everyone you mean Miroku?"

She smiled and turned back to face Kagome.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well the blush gives it away."

Sango hid her face and headed for the door. Kagome laughed and took one last look at the sky before sliding off the railing and walking into her room. She locked her glass doors before hopping on her bed. She laid on her back staring at the ceiling until her sleepy mind took her over. The sound of music filled her ears as her eyes fluttered open. Kagome sat up slowly and yawned using her hand to block the light that beamed in from her windows. She slid off the bed and headed towards the music. It was coming from downstairs, Kagome ventured into the kitchen and opened her eyes wider at the sight before her. It was Inuyasha's mother, she was singing and cooking at the same time. Kagome watched in amusement as the older woman sang and danced to the song.

"Baby let me show you how to do this You got to move this,You're doing´ fine There's nothing´ to it You got to groove it Come on and move this Shake that body for me!"

Kagome let out a small giggle.

"Oh my! Kagome you scared me."

The woman quickly turned the radio off and smiled while going back to cooking. Kagome inhaled the scent.

"Smells wonderful. What is it?"

"Um, pancakes, eggs and sausage."

"Oh wow. What's the occasion?"

"Dad is coming home."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He looked messy, his hair was all over the place and she couldn't ignore that he was topless. Trying to concentrate Kagome averted her eyes from Inuyasha's body to his face.

"Huh? I didn't know he was gone."

"You need to pay more attention."

"Inuyasha, don't be so mean. Well you see for three days now his father has been off on a business trip. He's coming home at eleven so im getting ready."

Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha's lazy form seated at the table. Ideas of her and him being in his parents shoes danced in her head. She giggled to herself.

"No wander you don't ever know anything, your always spacing out."

Inuyasha punched her arm playfully waking her up from her trance like state.

"Oh sorry, kinda lost myself for a second there."

"Oh mom, me and Kagome want to go to Okinawa."

His mom looked up at him, her eyes moved to Kagome then back to Inuyasha.

"When?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Um, in August I guess."

"Ask your father."

Inuyasha sighed.

"Ask father what?"

They all turned to the man standing in the door way. The older woman gasped and dropping her spatula on the table, she ran over to him. Giving him a quick hug she looked up at him.

"Finally you're here."

He smirked and Kagome couldn't help but notice how it resembled Inuyasha's famous smirk.

"Miss me?"

She smiled and kissed her husband before walking back to the stove. He walked over to the counter where Kagome and Inuyasha stood.

"Son, I hope your being good."

Inuyasha scoffed and moved back over to the table.

"Hello again Kagome."

"Hello Mr. Taisho."

He smiled at her and sat at the table.

"Now what's all this 'ask your father' business?"

"Well Inuyasha wants to go to Okinawa with Kagome in August."

Mr. Taisho looked at Inuyasha and laughed.

"W-well um we.."

They turned there attention to Kagome.

"We wanted to go for a end of the summer trip. Me, him, Miroku, and Sango."

Inuyasha shot her a shocked stare. Mr. Taisho nodded.

"I think it's a wonderful idea."

Kagome smiled and looked over at Inuyasha who looked pissed.

"Im glad you think so dad. Kagome can I talk to you for a second."

Kagome gulped and followed Inuyasha out to the backyard.

"What the hell do you mean Sango and Miroku?"

"Oh come on Inuyasha do you think they would have said yes if we were going alone?"

Inuyasha sighed in frustration.

"Damn, your right."

"Yea I know, parents aren't stupid. They would suspect something if there nineteen year old son wanted to take his girlfriend away to Okinawa without anyone else around."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Yea, it does sound kind of bad. Quick thinking."

Kagome smiled and headed inside.

"Is everything ok?"

She nodded to the woman before joining Mr. Taisho at the table. After breakfast, Kagome met up with Sango to tell her about Okinawa. Kagome sat on the bed next to Sango.

"I have some news for you."

"What?"

"You and Miroku are coming to Okinawa with us."

"What? Really!"

"Yea. Inuyasha's parents wouldn't let us go if we were alone."

Sango laughed.

"Ok does Miroku know about this?"

"Inuyasha should be telling him now-"

The door sung open and the two girls turned to see Miroku standing in the doorway, he seemed out of breath. Without a word he walked over to Sango and took her hands.

"I came as soon as I heard the news my dear."

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

Sango attempted to pull her hands away, she looked to Kagome for help but her friend just giggled.

"Miroku quit groveling."

Inuyasha walked in, pulling Miroku to his feet, he began dragging him out of the door. After that randomness, the days went flying by and before any of them knew it the day of the trip came. They planned to stay for three days and four nights, and with there parents permission they set off for the airport. They all piled into Miroku's truck with all there belongings and headed for the airport. The plane ride wasn't that bad, Sango got sick so Miroku spent all his time catering to her every need, that left Kagome and Inuyasha alone in a awkward silence. Besides that the plane ride was fairly nice, when they landed it didn't take long to find there hotel and settle down. They had a penthouse suite with two bedrooms, which meant Inuyasha had the sleeping arrangements planed out.

"So I guess me and Sango are sharing a room?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with an intimidating facial expression but it didn't seem to faze him. He smiled down at her and winked before taking her bags and sitting them on the couch in the living area.

"So what should we do first?"

Sango flipped open a brochure and scanned it.

"Shuri Castle, Karaoke bars, the ruins of the Enkaku-ji Temple, Spas, restaurants and cafes spread along side the beach, Wow there's a lot to do!"

"I say the beach!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a slightly confused look.

"The Beach? No!"

"Come on, what better way to start off a vacation then a trip to the beach!"

Inuyasha took the brochure from Sango and read over it.

"The castle sounds better."

"Ok lets vote! Beach or Castle? How many for the Beach?"

Kagome, Sango and Miroku put up there hands up.

"I win!"

"Miroku what the hell?"

Miroku shrugged and smiled.

"Come on girls in bikinis sounds way better then some old stone walls."

Inuyasha scoffed.

"Whatever."

Kagome smiled and They headed for Torii beach, it was a sight to see. The water was crystal blue and the sand was wonderfully white. There where benches facing the water along with stone tables and chairs.

"It says this is a great spot for snorkeling."

"Keh, who wants to snorkel, that's dumb!"

"Everything is dumb to you Inuyasha!"

"Oh shut up you two! Me and Kagome are all ready in the water."

The two guys looked over at the girls, who were in the water already. Miroku headed over.

"Come on Inuyasha, we could be in the water with the girls!"

Inuyasha watched as Miroku and the girls splashed around in the water, they looked so care free and happy. Miroku was picking up Sango and dropping her back in the water, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, she tried to wave him over but when he didn't come she just walked over to him. Sitting on the bench next to Inuyasha, she smiled at her friends who were still playing around.

"What are you doing way over here?"

Inuyasha shrugged in a careless way. Kagome wondered why he wasn't looking at her but pushed the thought away.

"Your missing all the fun ya know?"

"I think I'll live."

"Your no fun."

Kagome leaned back and looked to the sky, the patterns the clouds made were all random but if she looked hard enough she could almost see what they were suppose to be. She pointed up.

"That one looks like you."

"What?"

"That cloud right there! It looks like a puppy."

Kagome looked over at his clueless face and laughed before pointing again.

"Don't you see it? Look, its right there."

Reluctantly, Inuyasha looked up to see what she was going on about.

"I don't see it."

"Look harder. Its right above you."

"What am I looking for again?"

"A puppy, you see it. Its you."

Inuyasha squinted to try and better see what she was talking about, As his eyes caught it they opened wider.

"See, doesn't it look like you?"

Inuyasha looked over at her smiling face and blushed slightly before turning away.

"I don't see it. Who cares anyway?"

"Well you seemed distraught and alone over here so I thought I'd come cheer you up."

"I'm not distraught!"

Kagome chuckled lightly.

"Then come play with us."

"I don't want to."

"But I want you to."

Inuyasha didn't respond, he simply looked at the sand below his clawed feet. Before he knew it Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the water, she smiled at him and splashed him finally drenching his once dry hair. Regaining his conscience, Inuyasha smirked and played along with his friends. The hours seemed to fly by, as the sun began to set, Inuyasha and the others decided to head for the hotel and clean up. After everyone was cleaned dried and dressed, they all sat in the living room.

"Im hungry."

All eyes in the room went to Sango.

"You know me too, lets eat."

"Well we could order room service."

Miroku grabbed a menu, in a couple of minutes they all had eaten, Sango was flipping through channels, Miroku was trying to get the remote from her, Inuyasha was watching them argue over who could pick the best movie to watch, and Kagome was asleep on the couch.

"Shh, Kagome is sleep."

Miroku looked over at the sleeping girl and Sango took full control of the remote. Miroku motioned to Inuyasha to get her.

"What?"

"She's sleep, put her in the bed."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome before standing and picking her up bridal style and laying her in the bed. He pulled the covers on her and turned to leave.

"In-Inuyasha.."

He turned to the sleeping girl, there was a slight smile on her face. He walked closer and looked closely at her sleeping form, and placed a chase kiss on her forehead.

"Good night Kagome."

**A/N: Ok I know its kinda late but I have so much to do lately! Anyway I hope you liked it. Thanx for reading! I hope its more detailed then the others, i tryed...so let me know if its better kk!**

**Love ya all! XOXO R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Yura**_

Kagome moved slightly under the covers. She was surprised because usually when she slept with Sango, she would wake up with no covers at all. She rolled over and opened her eyes.

"In-Inuyasha?"

She came face to face with Inuyasha, who was still sleeping. Her eyebrows narrowed as her anger began to rise. But all of a sudden her face softened and she stared at Inuyasha unconscious face, she was use to looking into his eyes, it was nice to see him so peaceful. His breathing was low and calming, Kagome smiled to herself and moved close to kiss his cheek. She moved back slightly but not moving to far from him, her eyes shot open when she felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. He rested his face in her neck, his breath tickled her slightly as he took deeper breaths.

"Inuyasha, let me go."

Even though she said she wanted to be released, she made no struggle to get away from his grasp.

"Good morning to you too."

He placed a soft kiss on her neck, before letting her go and sitting up in the bed. He yawn and stretched, looking down at her he smiled and laid back down next to her.

"Did you sleep good?"

"Well yea, but I thought I was going to be sleeping with Sango."

"Do you think you would have slept that good with Sango?"

Inuyasha smirked but didn't wait for an answer before rolling off the bed and heading for the bathroom. Kagome sat up, looking in the direction of the bathroom door she got out of the bed. She looked down at her clothes and noticed she had different clothes on. She looked at her clothes then at the bathroom door, she narrowed her eyes and headed for the door. She heard the shower on and knocked on the door.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Did you change my clothes?"

"Huh? I cant hear you! Come in, the doors open."

"Wha-what, no."

When there was no answer she took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. Peeking inside, she shut her eyes when all the steam hit her face.

"Inuyasha?"

"What's wrong? You wanna join me?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked inside.

"Did you change my clothes last night?"

"Yea."

Kagome's mouth opened and her eyes got wide.

"Why would you do that?"

"You seemed so uncomfortable, I couldn't have you sleeping in jeans."

"You could have woken me up!"

"Why would I do that? You were so worn out, so I just changed them for you. What's wrong with that, no harm done."

"What do you mean no harm done! That means you saw me…"

"Oh that. Here lets make it even."

Inuyasha slid the shower door open and Kagome gasped and spun around hurrying out the door, she shut it behind her and walked over to her suit case. She heard the door open.

"You better be clothed!"

"Eh, don't worry im covered up."

Kagome hesitated before turning around, her eyes and mouth opened wide once more, but this time not so wide. He was covered but only by a towel that was wrapped lazily around his waist. She brought her hand up to her eyes.

"Im going to change."

She headed for the bathroom door but was stopped by Inuyasha's hand on her forearm.

"Please let me go."

"Why?"

"If you didn't notice, your not appropriate."

"What do you mean, I saw you half naked so what's the big deal?"

Kagome turned and slapped him on his right cheek, he brought his hand up to his red face.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I cant believe you took the clothes of me while I was unconscious!"

"Well I'm so sorry for trying to help you out!"

"Yea you should be sorry! Stripping a helpless girl!"

"Your so-…wait, did you say you cant believe I took the clothes off you while you were unconscious?"

Kagome looked at him confused.

"Yea so?"

Inuyasha's smirk grew into a wide evil grin.

"So it would be ok if you were conscious?"

"Wha..…Well…um."

Kagome struggled to pull away from his grasp, Inuyasha just laughed at her with a perverted smile.

"Well?"

Kagome looked away to hide her blush. Inuyasha leaned over to see her face.

"Well…I mean, if I ...…I said I wanted to come here with you didn't I? That alone should answer your question."

Inuyasha loosened his grip and she ran into the bathroom. Once inside, she leaned on the door and tried to calm herself down. She inhaled, the scent in the air was sweet, it smelled wonderful, it smelled like Inuyasha. She turned her attention to the shower, which was still wet from his shower, she sighed and quickly got dressed. She walked out and tossed her clothes into her suite case, much to her surprise, Inuyasha was gone, she spotted his towel on the bed and shook her head before heading out into the living room area. Looking around she realized everyone was gone, they left with out her? She flipped open her cell phone and dialed Sango's number.

"Hello?"

"Sango? Where are you guys?"

"Oh hey, we are down at breakfast."

"You all left without me?"

"No, its just me and Miroku. Isn't Inuyasha with you?"

"No, I don't know where he went."

"Hmm, well come on down here and we'll call Inuyasha later."

"Ok,"

Kagome shut her phone and headed for the door. She got on the elevator and headed for the dining area of the hotels, she joined her friends at their table.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Kags."

"So have you called Inuyasha yet?"

Sango shook her head as she finished off her last piece of toast. Kagome sighed and laid her head down on the table.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired."

Miroku shot Sango a questioning look, but Sango just shrugged.

"Try him again Miroku."

Miroku nodded to his girlfriend and flipped open his cell phone, they watched as Miroku shook his head and shut his phone. Kagome sighed again before standing up.

"I'm going to go swimming."

"Wait, I'll come with you."

Sango wiped her mouth and stood, following Kagome back up to the room. Later Sango and Kagome were in the hot tub.

"So what's been bugging ya lately?"

Kagome sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous, I mean we are only gonna be here for one more day. It was to happen sometime soon."

Sango laughed, Kagome looked down at her with a confused look. She was seriously having a hard time and her best friend was laughing at her!

"Im sorry, but your funny when you get so serious."

"I don't find any of this funny! I mean, after this morning I thought things would get awkward but he just up and disappeared on me!"

"What happened this morning?"

"Well, I kinda sorta saw Inuyasha naked…"

"What!?"

"I mean he started it! First changing my clothes, then opening the shower door, then that thing with the towel! What's up with him?"

"Whoa! Slow down. Now start at the beginning."

Kagome sighed. As if it wasn't killing her enough she had to relive it because Sango wanted to know exactly what happened. Kagome went on with the story and Sango just watched her explain everything with a blank face. When the story was done Kagome sunk down into the water so that everything under her nose was in the hot liquid.

"Wow, well where is Inuyasha anyway?"

Kagome opened her phone and dialed Inuyasha's number, she bit her lip as she waited for him to answer.

"Hello?…Inuyasha, hey! Where are you?"

"Hey Kagome, I'm um…..Inuyasha baby come here..."

"Inuyasha who is that?"

"No-no one, I have to call you back.."

"Inuyasha….Wha-…..He just hung up on me…I cant believe this!"

Kagome quickly dialed his number back, Sango watched as Kagome's face went from angry to sad. She closed her phone and still looking at it she stood up. Without a word, she walked over, grabbed her towel and headed out the door. Sango sighed in frustration and followed Kagome up to the room.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Oh my god I cant believe that idiot!"

"Oh come on, it cant be that bad."

Kagome stopped walking back and forth and turned to Sango.

"Where ever he is….he's with a girl!"

"What?"

"I heard a girl."

"So what?"

"She said Inuyasha baby, come here….god!"

Kagome sat down on the couch.

"You have to find him. Come on."

Sango grabbed her hand and lead her down to the lobby. Kagome leaned on the wall by the door while Sango talked to the lady at the desk.

"Have you seen my friend, he has silver hair um…"

"Oh yes! The stunning young man. He was here earlier with a young woman, they were talking about a karaoke bar…its about two blocks from here"

"Thanks!"

Sango hurried over to Kagome.

"He's not to far from here."

Kagome let Sango pull her down the street and they stopped in front of a karaoke bar. Kagome looked up at the building.

"I don't wanna go in. I don't know what I'll do if there's a girl in there with him."

"Kagome, you cant be scared, im sure what you heard was nothing, now lets go."

They walked in and looked around. Sango walked to the right so Kagome went left. She wasn't really looking but she heard his voice she looked up and saw him, smiling she walked towards him. But stopped when she saw he was with a girl and her hand was on his. Kagome blinked a couple of times, Inuyasha looked over at her and stood.

"Kagome."

She started to turn and run but stopped herself. She couldn't run away, not this time. She looked over them and walked up to them.

"Hello how are you gu-"

Kagome froze when she got better look at the girl sitting at the table. She took a step back and looked at Inuyasha.

"Is this for real? I cant believe you!"

"Kagome, you don't understand. Just let me explain."

"No…. its just like before."

She looked down and then back up at him and smiled.

"Have a nice time you two."

Fighting the tears she turned and walked out of the bar. Inuyasha started to follow her but a hand stopped him.

"Oh no you don't, we had a deal!"

"Yura, she remembers your face!"

"What, you mean she's the girl you were with? Geez she's not cute at all."

"I am with her! I have to go tell her that its not what she thinks."

"She can wait! You promised me!"

Inuyasha looked at the door and sat down.

"Be quick!"

Kagome walked up to the room and began putting her things into her suite case. It took her a while to get it all packed up, right when she zipped up her bag Sango came running in.

"Stop! You cant leave!"

"What?"

"Its not what you think!"

Kagome pulled her bag off the bed and onto the floor. Inuyasha came from behind Sango and walked in.

"I cant let you leave Kagome."

"Bye."

She wheeled her suite case towards the door, Inuyasha stepped in front of her but she just walked around him. She walked towards the elevator.

"Your doing it again! Last time you didn't give me a chance to speak either!"

Kagome turned with tears in her eyes. He walked up to her and took her hands.

"Kagome, Yura wanted me to get her a date, I promised it to her a long time ago to let her talk to Sesshomaru, but when I told her he was married she wanted a date with a guy as hot as him. So you see that's all it was. I didn't mean to keep it from you but I-"

Kagome stood on her toes and kissed him, her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands found her waist. He began backing up until they were back in the room. Sango smiled and took Kagome's bag to the living room. Inuyasha turned so Kagome was the one backing up, they stopped at the bed and Kagome looked up at him.

"Well?"

She smiled and nodded as she reached for his neck once again. Once their lips met, Inuyasha laid her down and climbed on top of her. His kisses trailed from her lips to her jaw then to her neck and down to her collar bone. He stopped when he reached her shirt and looked up at her, she smiled down at him and he leaned up to kiss her. His hands slowly moved up her stomach until finally pulling her shirt completely over her head. Kagome felt his clawed hands run up her back until he reached her bra, Kagome placed her arms over it holding it in place, she sat up, pushing Inuyasha over slightly.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and looked at him before reaching for his shirt and pulling it over his head. She ran her hands down his chest and smiled at him.

"That's better."

She put her arms around his neck and kissing him, pulled him down on top of her.

"Inuyasha baby are you in here?"

The door opened and Yura walked in and ran over to Inuyasha, pulling him up.

"What the hell Inuyasha, get off her!"

Kagome wrapped her arms around her body, just wearing shorts and a bra wasn't really appropriate in her current situation. Inuyasha pulled out of Yura's grasp.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me, you're my boyfriend and your in here on top of another girl, and to make it worse your both shirtless! What the hell was I suppose to do?"

Kagome reached for her shirt but stopped when she really heard what Yura had said.

"Your boyfriend?"

Yura turned to her with a smirk and nodded.

"As of today, we are together."

"As if you psycho bitch! Inuyasha's with me!"

Yura laughed and grabbed on Inuyasha's arm.

"My daddy is head of this city's law firm, Inuyasha is legally bound to me. He signed the contract sweetie. Meaning I can have him when ever I want, and I want him now."

Yura smiled and pulled the contract from her purse and motioned Kagome to take it. Hesitating Kagome grabbed the paper and read it over briefly, her eyes met Inuyasha's, she half smiled and fought her on coming tears.

"This is forgery, It has to be. You didn't sign this did you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just looked away from her and she nodded. Giving Yura the paper, Kagome slipped her shirt over her head and walked out into the living room. She grabbed her bags and turned to the couple behind her.

"Bye Inuyasha."

"No Kagome wait."

Inuyasha walked towards her, Kagome moved back and smiled at him.

"There isn't really anything else to say."

She turned and opened the door, but looked back at him when he called her name.

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

She nodded and closed the door behind her. Inuyasha turned to Yura.

"Why cant you just leave me alone? I thought you wanted Sesshomaru!"

"I do, but he's married and you're the next best thing."

Yura smiled and walked over to him.

"Now, lets kiss and make up so we can get on with our vacation baby."

Inuyasha moved before she could kiss him and her face wrinkled up in anger.

"Look you half breed, you better listen to me! Unless you wanna go to jail."

Inuyasha tensed up slightly.

"That's what I thought."

Yura smiled at him and this time he let her kiss him. Kagome was waiting for the elevator to stop, she was holding in all these emotions as she made her way out of the hotel. She kept walking, pulling her heavy bag behind her, she picked up her pace and was now speed walking. She walked into another hotel, her breaths were shallow and fast. A young man walked up to her.

"Um miss, can I help you?"

She looked at him and felt her tears start to fall finally. Slowly her knees gave way and she fell to the floor, on her knees with her face in her hands, she let out loud sobs and cries. Everyone in the room looked over at her, but she needed to let it out.

"Kagome? Is that you?"

A young man with short brown hair walked over to her. She looked up at him, and without a word she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shirt. Surprised he hugged her back, she didn't show any signs of stopping so the man picked her up bridal style, with her face in his chest, he motioned to one of the men working there to grab her bags. He carried her to the elevator and up to his room, he let her clean up in the bathroom and waited outside for her. She walked out, her hair was messy and her eyes were all red and puffy, she sat down next to the boy and smiled at him.

"Thank you Hojo. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there."

"It's ok, I'm more then happy to help you anytime I can."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Short vacation is all, school starts soon, so I figured why not go have some fun. Why are you here?"

Kagome looked down at the tissue in her hand.

"I'm here with friends. End of summer vacation."

"Ok, may I ask why you were crying?"

Kagome shook her head.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, I just really don't want to talk about it."

Hojo smiled and nodded.

"Yea I think you did enough crying for the rest of this year. Do you want to do something, you tired, hungry?"

She shook her head and looked up at him.

"I just want to go home."

He smiled, she leaned on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. All she really wanted was to go back to Inuyasha's, get her things, and go home.

"Ok, first thing tomorrow morning."

**A/N: Hello, I would have got this up earlier but my internet was down, again T_T…..Anyway, I hope you like it, not my best but yea..lol**

**Thanx for reading and thanx even more for reviewing!**

**So yea..TTFN! XOXO Luv ya! ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Home sweet Inuyasha?**

Kagome continued to throw her things into her empty suitcase. Just as he said, Hojo took her straight home and she was at Inuyasha's, packing her things. She was trying to keep her self preoccupied so her mind didn't stray to the reason she was leaving.

"Am I missing anything?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kags, were are you? I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh well I'm actually at Inuyasha's. I'm …ah …leaving."

"What? Why what's going on?"

"It's a long story….I'll call you went I get home."

She hung up her phone without waiting for her answer. Sighing, she sat on her bed and she heard something under her crumple. She stood and moved the pillow, picking up the picture, she sat back down and stared at it.

'Asshole.'

She fought her tears and sat the picture aside before grabbing her bags, and leaving the room. She was lucky that no one was home, this way she could leave without any questions asked. She walked out to her cab, took one last look at the house and got in. On the plane, Kagome was looking through her journal. She use to write in it everyday, but went she left for Inuyasha's house, she forgot. Sitting it aside she looked out her window and watched the buildings get smaller as they took off. Kagome opened her eyes and looked out her window.

"We will be landing momentarily."

She looked at her watch.

"Wow I slept for hours."

She got off the plane and called a cab to take her home. She reached for her keys and unlocked the front door.

"Mom?"

She closed the door and tossed her bags aside. She sighed and walked to the kitchen, she pulled a cup of ramen and popped it into the microwave. She sat on the counter and looked around.

'Everything is the same'

The beeping of the microwave snapped her out of her thoughts. She hopped off the counter and grabbed her food. Grabbing a fork she looked down at the soup.

'His favorite food'

She tightened her grip on the foam cup.

'Why cant I just let him go? What's wrong with me? I don't need him! I don't!'

"Kagome?"

She looked over at her mom with teary eyes.

"What's the matter?"

She dropped the cup and dashed towards her mother. She threw her self into her moms arms, making her drop her purse.

"Kagome, what is it?"

She looked up at her mother.

"I cant help it….I just cant…I-I don't know what to do."

Her mother lead her upstairs and sat her on her bed. Kagome explained everything to her mom and her mother just sat with a shocked expression.

"Oh Kagome…"

She smiled and hugged her daughter.

"What should I do mom?"

"What do you think you should do?"

"I mean my head is screaming that I just need to give up and move on…but…it hurts."

"Kagome, listen…you need to do what ever you think is best for you…forget everyone else, and focus on you. Do you understand?"

She nodded as she pulled out of her mothers grip.

"I get it…thanks mom."

She hugged her mom once more and let her leave. She laid back on her bed and close her eyes, letting the remaining tears fall.

"Life has ups and downs…this is a down. But all I need to do is turn it around. Be positive! Sango will be here in a week and school is in two weeks."

She smiled to herself. Being positive seemed to be working, she got through the week and Sango was there with her now. Sango was a little skeptical about her positive outlook at first but brushed it off. Miroku had been coming to visit Sango every weekend and they talked on the phone all night, the same went for Ayame and Koga. So Kagome had no one to hang out with on the weekends and she had no one to talk to at night, but she still smiled and carried on happy. Before they knew it school had started and she was kept pretty busy. Hojo was a big help, he would walk with Kagome to her classes and walk her home, so she wasn't all alone. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was home. His thinking was the opposite of Kagome's , he couldn't stop beating himself up and even though she left, he still had his lawyer looking all over for a way to escape Yura.

"Anything yet?"

The man shook his head and sighed.

"This thing is air tight."

Inuyasha punched the computer desk and looked at the man.

"There's a way and your going to find it! Got it?!"

He simply nodded and went back to the computer. Inuyasha sighed and sat on his bed.

"She's probably in school right about now…I wonder what she's thinking?"

Kagome was in math. Her thoughts weren't on math though. She was laughing, across the room Hojo was making funny faces and imitating the teacher.

"Mrs. Higurashi, may you tell the hole class what's so funny?"

She looked at Hojo, then back at the teacher.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking of something."

"That is not acceptable! In the hall way, now."

Kagome sighed and walked out of the room. She leaned against the window sill and looked out. She watched the gym class run laps. For a second she saw silver hair, leaning out the window she looked again. But just as she thought, it was her imagination. She sighed and stood up.

"Sorry."

She looked over at Hojo and smiled.

"Its ok."

"You sure?"

She nodded, he handed her all of her books.

"Um, Kagome?"

"Yea."

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to go to the movies sometime…you know like a date."

Kagome froze.

"Um…well.."

'I should…it could help me forget about him.'

"Yea, sure."

Hojo smiled and held out his arm, she smiled and locked her arm with his and they headed for their next class. Kagome was walking home with Hojo and was trying not to think about the hole date thing.

"So, I'll come get you on Saturday at seven."

He smiled and ran off. Kagome ran up to her room and tossed her book bag aside.

"Saturday?"

She sat on her bed and looked at her phone, opening it, she sighed went she saw there was no missed calls or texts.

"Why am I even checking? I know he wont call me, not anymore."

She sat it back on the dresser.

'Even if he did call….I'd just yell and hang up'

She looked at herself in the mirror. The next two days flew by and it was now Saturday. Kagome was rushing home, she was at Sango's house playing video games with her and Miroku. She forgot her date with Hojo and it was now six. She dashed in the house.

"Kagome, is that you?"

"Yea mom, I cant talk right now."

She started up the stairs.

"But dear, you have a visitor."

Kagome stopped and walked into the living room. She froze in her steps, she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Inuyasha?"

The tall, silver haired figure turn to face her.

"Hey."

Kagome sighed.

"Sesshomaru, its you."

"Yea, don't mistake me for him."

She chuckled.

"Sorry. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh I came to deliver this."

He held out a package and she hesitated before taking it.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I was told not to open it."

Looking at him she began to open the box.

"A book?"

She opened it and her eyes widened. It was a photo album with commentary. It was pictures of them growing up, from when they first met up too Okinawa.

"Inuyasha did this?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Don't tell that I told but, he was up all night putting this together. It was done about a week ago but he just wasn't ready to give it to you yet. I think he wanted to give it to you in person."

She nodded and flipped through the album.

"Well that's all I needed to do here."

"You came all the way here for that?"

"No, Kagura wanted me to check on you, and I cant say no to her."

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Well, thank you."

She hugged him and looked at her watch.

"Shit, I have a date in half an hour! Thanks again Sesshomaru."

She dashed up the stairs and into her room to get dressed. Hurrying up, she got dressed in time and was with Hojo.

"So what movie are we going to see?"

"Bedtime stories."

"Oh cool."

She was at a lost for words. Her mind was far from the date, it was on the one person she seemed to be stuck on.

"Kagome? Are you ok?"

"Oh yea, I'm fine."

He just nodded, they arrived at the movies and were in the theater. The movie seemed to go by slowly, Kagome kept checking her phone. She sighed and gave up, she closed her eyes picture him beside her. She felt a hand on hers and she enlaced their fingers. She leaned over onto his shoulder and inhaled but the sent wasn't what she thought. She opened her eyes and looked over at Hojo, who was smiling at her. She sat up but held onto his hand. She looked over at him and wished the eyes were golden not the brown she was staring at. Turning her attention to the movie screen and sighed. After the film they were pulling up at Kagome's house, she tried to get out fast , but he insisted on walking her to the door.

"Ok well maybe we can do this again some time."

She just smiled at him and looked down at her feet. He lifted her head and placed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened, she blinked and each time her eyes closed she saw his face. She pushed away and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Hojo…I just cant."

She turned and hurried into the house and up to her room.

"Shit!"

She leaned on her door and slid to the ground.

"Why cant I get over it? I hate this!"

"Hate what?"

She jumped up to her feet and out her hand on the door knob and slowly opened the door. She gasped when her eyes were met with the golden ones she longed to see all day.

"In-Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"Well I came with Sesshomaru and-"

Kagome threw herself in his arms and let her tears fall.

"Kagome…I-"

She pulled away.

"Sorry."

She stepped back.

"What do you want?"

"Well I have good news."

"What?"

"I know how to get rid of Yura!"

She smiled but then turned away.

"So, why are you telling me?"

"Well I hoped…well…I um.."

"You thought you'd come and apologize and we'd go back to the way we were?"

"Kind of."

"Well you were wrong! I refuse to forgive you this time."

"But Kagome-"

"No…you have to go now."

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Kagome…I'm sorry, and you have to know that id give anything to go back in time and never even talk to Yura, that way I would have never broken your heart in the first place and we would be happy."

He turned her around.

"I love you Kagome, more then you could know."

He leaded in and kissed her, she placed her arms around his neck and let some stray tears fall, the kiss was mostly needy and rough instead of the soft kisses they shared before. She pushed him away and slapped him.

"Leave…you have to leave."

She looked away, he smiled at her and left her room, closing the door behind him. Kagome put her hand on the door and closed her eyes tight.

'I can be strong….I can let him leave…I can let him go.'

She closed her eyes and saw Hojo's eyes and then saw Inuyasha's. Comparing how they looked at her, she opened her eyes and ran to her window and watched Inuyasha walk away from her house.

"Wait…..Wait!"

She ran out front her house and looked around but he was gone. She walked back into her house and sighed before sitting on their stairs and placing her face in her hands.

'What should I do now?….I love him, is it really that bad to want to forgive him?….'

**A/N: Well there you go, I know its rly late but I have been having internet problems…so thanx for waiting! XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Thinking of you

Sitting at her desk in class, Kagome was avoiding Hojo's frequent looks her way. She had been avoiding him all day, ever since the kiss, trying extra hard to not even make eye contact with him. She keep her eyes fixed on the clock, waiting for the class to end seemed to be such a hard task. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hojo stand and head her way. Panicking, she looked at the clock as if trying to make time speed by.

'Come on…one more minute!'

Once it seemed that her plan of ignoring him was about to fail, the bell rang. Kagome sprang up from her seat and bolted for the door, even though she heard her name being called, she didn't bother to turn around. She ran out of the school and to the parking lot. Getting in her car she leaned back and sighed. She started the car and pulled off. Flipping through radio stations, she stopped when she heard Thinking of you by Katy Perry. As she listened to the lyrics, she gripped the steering wheel tighter, her knuckles turned white and she gritted her teeth. Shaking her head slightly, she slammed her hand on the radio to stop the song. She pulled on the side of the road and rested her head on the steering wheel. She looked at the radio and hesitantly turned it on.

_'What would you do....if you were the one who was spending the night…I wish that I was looking into your eyes..'_

She turned it off once more and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, she pulled her phone from her pocket and opened it.

'Should I? What would I say?'

She gripped the phone tighter and shut it. She pulled off and headed home.

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Kagome dear, I'm in your room….come up here a second please"

She followed her moms voice and entered her room.

"What is it mom?"

"Well there's someone here to see you."

Looking at her bed she gasped.

"H-Hojo?"

"Hey Kagome. I tried to catch up with you at school, but you left."

"Ok, so what are you doing here…like in my room?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see it is all, your mom said it was ok."

Kagome shot her mom a look that said 'Thanks a lot'

"Well, I have to get to the laundry, so see you two later."

Her mom smiled and left the room. Uncomfortable, Kagome sat her bag down and leaned on her dresser.

"What do you want?"

He stood and walked over to her.

"To see you, duh?"

"You saw me at school."

"I know, I wanted to try this again."

Hojo leaned in and kissed Kagome and pictures of Inuyasha, his smile, his scowl, his smirk, and his eyes all flashed through her mind and if she closed her eyes she could imagine he was the one in front of her. She closed her eyes but she just couldn't get past the fact it wasn't him. Hojo's kisses didn't mean anything, were as though Inuyasha's meant everything, even his smile could harm her heart.

_'He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth'_

She pushed away and looked at the ground.

"Hojo, I thought I told you, I just cant."

"But why?"

"Well….um.."

She looked up at him.

"What? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No…its just that…I..I love someone else."

Hojo stepped back and Kagome smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, I just cant help it."

"I understand, but where is he then? Does he feel the same?"

She looked away.

"Yes, he told me. He said, he loved me more then I could ever know."

"Then why isn't he here with you? If he really cared he would be with you."

"It's my fault. I pushed him away."

She rose her head, she just realizing something.

"I get it now…I've been blaming him this whole time….when it's been my fault too. He came all the way here to tell me that we could be together and I just slapped him and pushed away. Why didn't I accept the apology…if I did then id be with him right now…..I'm so blind!"

She ran for her phone and flipped it open. Quickly dialing his number she stopped.

"Wait…no. what if he's not home, I couldn't just call and think its going to be ok."

She sat down her phone and sat on the bed.

"Kagome. Go."

"What?"

"Go to him. Let him know how you feel, if you don't….you'll live your whole life wondering what if…like me. If I had told you how I felt back when we were small…then maybe I could be the one you love. Don't live in regret."

He walked over to her and kissed her forehead before leaving her alone. She fell back on her bed and looked at her phone.

'I cant, its not that simple Hojo….no matter how bad I wish it was.'

The next morning Kagome was looking at her alarm clock, waiting for it to go off. She had been up all night thinking. She couldn't help but feel that her and Inuyasha's relationship was to complicated and she couldn't just call him and everything would be ok. So many people had been giving her advice and she couldn't follow any of it. Sango says to forget him, which was out of the question, Hojo said to go to him and tell him how she felt, but she didn't have the courage to do that, and her mom says to do what's best for her, and she didn't know what that was. It seemed to be slowly eating away at her will power, she couldn't close her eyes with out thinking of him or picturing something they did together. She hit her alarm clock as soon as it went off, going to school was not an option today. She snuggled under her covers more and thought of the times she slept in the same bed as Inuyasha. She pulled the covers over her face to try and get rid of the memories, but that only brought on more. His kisses were all she could think of and it was killing her.

"Stop….go away…."

She rolled over in her bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep she pictured Yura and Inuyasha kissing.

"Kagome! Wake up! You missed school."

Kagome sat up slowly.

"I know mom, I don't feel good, so I'm not going."

Pulling the covers over her, she laid back down.

"Ok well, I have to run out, so keep your phone close ok?"

After her mom left, Kagome reached for her phone and pulled it closer to her. Just as she was going back to sleep, her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Hello?….hello?!"

She shrugged and shut the phone, but then looked at the caller ID.

'Inuyasha!'

She quickly dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"H-hey, um did you just call me?"

"Uh, I don't think so."

"Oh ok then…..bye Inuyasha."

"Kagome wait."

"Yes."

"I-I um…..well I miss you."

She froze, what should she say?

"Oh ok."

"Well bye…."

"B-bye."

Shutting her phone Kagome sat up.

"What the fuck Kagome! Why would you say that!! Why cant you just be honest with him! Tell him you miss him too…is that so hard!"

She put her head in her hands and began to cry.

'What am I going to do? I'm a mess…I cant live like this. If I do go to him, id have to forgive him….can I do that?…ugh!'

She ripped the covers off her legs and walked to the bathroom. Once inside she had flashbacks of when Inuyasha was in the shower, the smell of the air was so sweet. A blush crept over her face as she remembered him moving the curtain and his wet form in a towel. All these thoughts made her think of what they were in Okinawa for. Deep inside she wished everything would have went according to plan, even though she would never say it, she wanted Inuyasha enough to run to him and jump him on his bed room floor, figuratively speaking. Not knowing what else to do, Kagome got into the shower and got dressed. She walked outside and began walking down the street.

'I want to see him…so bad. I wonder if he wants to see me.'

Back with Inuyasha, he was sitting on his bed, looking at his phone. Wondering if he should call her, Inuyasha pictured her beside him, smiling like she always did, or even blushing.

'I'm sorry Kagome. Why cant you see that?'

Just as Kagome did, Inuyasha thought of when he had changed her clothes while she was sleep. These thoughts led him to thinking of what they went to Okinawa for in the first place and how it almost happened. Inuyasha sighed in frustration and walked out front and sat on the steps.

'I guess she's moving on….there is no more us. I guess I should get my bags and go.'

Kagome looked at the passing traffic as she wondered down the street. She smiled to herself and looked in front of her. Breathing in, she caught a familiar scent, one she loved. She looked around trying to find the source.

"Kagome?"

She turned to see Inuyasha walking out of a apartment building with a bag.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Well, right now I'm going home."

"Oh…ok then."

She wanted to keep walking, but her legs wouldn't move. He sat his bag down and looked at her, she felt weak at the knees when there eyes meet. She felt tears began building up.

"Well, I came here because I am in love with this girl…she's so beautiful and sweet and…I don't think she knows how much its killing me to leave her."

The tears streamed down her face.

"Don't…don't do that. That just makes leaving harder….so just…"

He wiped her tears but more replaced them.

"You know… I love someone…"

He looked at her.

"I mean…he breaks my heart again and again…..but each time I find myself loving him more and no matter how hard I try….I could never forget him…..I don't think he knows how I long to have his arms around me…to feel his touch again…. And its killing me because he's leaving."

"Does he have to leave….cant you forgive him?"

"I-I don't know, all I know is I cant live this way anymore….I want…..I need him here now….do you think forgiveness could wait?"

Inuyasha placed his hand on her cheek and smiled.

"Yea…it can."

Kagome threw herself into his arms and tightened her grip around his waist when he hugged her back. Crying into his chest, Kagome pulled back enough to see his face.

"Inuyasha."

She stood on the tip of her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing him, Kagome felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her waist and some stray tears fell. She pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Is this a dream……just another one of my fantasies?"

"I was thinking the same thing….but it cant be."

Kagome looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Because if this was my dream…we wouldn't still be clothed."

Kagome blushed and pulled away. Inuyasha laughed.

"There's what I've been wanting to see."

"So….what are you gonna do?"

Kagome looked over at his bag.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm staying here!"

Kagome smiled at him.

"Wait!"

She placed her arms around his neck and hugged him, inhaling his scent.

"That's what I wanted…"

She laughed when she saw Inuyasha's confused expression.

"So…what do we do now?"

Kagome shrugged and bite her bottom lip.

"Well….you could shut up and kiss me."

Inuyasha smirked and did as she said. His kiss was all she wanted right now, besides wanting to forgive him, for everything. With that thought, she pulled back and looked away.

"About Yura…"

Inuyasha placed his hand over her mouth.

"Taken care of."

"How?"

"Well, you see. If Yura date some one else, the contract is legally broken."

"Ok so?"

"So, Sesshomaru is what she really wants, and I got him to agree to go out on one date with her, and that alone is a breech in contract. Nether one of us is suppose to date someone else, that's why I couldn't be with you, if you break the contract you serve time, how much I don't know."

"So Yura will go to jail?! That's not fair!"

"No, her dad will get her out of it. But the contract is still broken."

Kagome smiled and grabbed his bag.

"Lets get this bag back inside, shall we?"

He nodded and they headed up stairs.

"Who's apartment is this anyway?"

"Miroku's, don't tell Sango but he's moving out here."

She nodded and walked in. Sitting down on the bed she looked at Inuyasha.

"I really want to forgive you….but its hard, I mean I just feel like I'm to soft if I forgive you now."

Inuyasha smiled and stood in front of her.

"That's cause you are soft."

"I'm not kidding."

"Kagome, I really am sorry. You have to know I'm telling the truth, so why is it so hard to say you forgive me."

"I can say it….I just want to mean it."

Inuyasha took her hand and enlaced their fingers.

"Then don't say it…not yet."

He bent down and took her chin and tilted her head up. Rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip, he kissed her. Kagome put her hands on each side of his face and then around his neck, pulling him closer. Inuyasha leaned in more, pushing her on her back, he held himself up with his hands on either side of her body. He looked down at her and slid his hand down the length of her body, from her neck to her thighs. Kagome grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him down to her. He kissed her and then began trailing kisses down her neck and to her collar bone. He lifted her shirt over her head and kissed down to the space between her breast.

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

After pulling his shirt over his head, Inuyasha reached behind Kagome and unclasped her bra. Pulling it off her shoulders, she pulled him down kissing him and pressing there bare chests together. Again, Inuyasha kissed down her neck.

"I'm so sorry."

He looked up at her and then went back to his kisses. He reached for the pull cord on the blinds and closed them.

**A/N: Short? I know and I'm sorry. I just had to add that song, Thinking of you by Katy perry, its all i have been listening to so yea...Hope you liked it! They finally did it….lol. But anyway, I just cant bring myself to write a lemon, so if that's what you wanted then I'm really sorry. Just use your imagination! ^.^ **

**TTFN!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Leaving?**

Stretching, Kagome sat up and looked around the room. She felt a cold breeze and looked down at her bare chest. Quickly pulled the cover on her

'What the hell?'

She looked over to the left at her silver haired companion and the memories came flooding back.

"Oh shit."

She franticly searched for her clothes, once spotting them she slid out of the bed slowly. A clawed and grasped her wrist and tugged at her slightly. Afraid to look him in the eye, Kagome looked at the ground.

"Hello Inuyasha."

He turned her around and she held onto the cover tighter.

"Let me go."

"Why?"

"Just…please let go."

He looked at her hands as they clinched the covers tighter by the minute, he smirked and pulled her next to him.

"Inuyasha stop."

"Hey Kagome."

He kissed her cheek and let her go. Holding on to the covers, Kagome slid off the bed and grabbed her bra off the floor. Letting the covers fall to her waist, she tried to clasp her bra, but wasn't thinking about how she was doing it and missed. Inuyasha chuckled and slid closer to the edge of the bed and reached for her.

"Let me."

He clasped her bra and ran his fingers down her back, she shuttered slightly and pulled away. Luckily she still had under garments on, so when the cover fell, she was covered.

"Where are you going?"

She didn't answer him so he grabbed her arm and pulled her next to him on the edge of the bed.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave?"

"I'm not."

"Your not even looking me in the eye."

Inuyasha turned her a little more so she was facing him. Once there eyes meet, there was no escaping.

"Inuyasha…I just…..feel a little awkward, being next to you…while I'm dressed like this."

They both looked down at her body covered by only her under garments. Inuyasha laughed.

"I don't…I like it."

She couldn't stop the blush that formed across her cheeks.

"You know what I like more?"

"N-No."

He motioned her to move closer and he leaned towards her ear.

"When your dressed like this and your closer to me."

He pulled her into a embrace. Against her protest, he held her there for a minute and let her go. Even after he let go, Kagome didn't move, she sat there a while. She smiled at him.

"There's no where in the world I would rather be….then right here, right now with you. I wasn't going any where"

"If that's true…you should stay!"

He pulled her on him and rolled farther onto the bed so that she was under him. He laughed at her surprised face.

"You still wanna be right here with me?"

She nodded slowly.

"Even if I strip you now and have my way with you?"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, I mean like earlier. But this time I'm in full control."

Kagome blushed at the thought.

"I'm serious Kagome. Yes or no?"

"W-What?…get off me. This isn't funny"

"Just give me an honest answer."

She opened her mouth but no words were coming out. She wasn't really sure what he meant but nodded anyway. Inuyasha smirked and kissed her.

Kagome sat up in the unfamiliar bed, in the middle of the day and rolled off. Waking up with clothing on was nice. It wasn't much but she was wearing Inuyasha's shirt, and at least it covered her mostly. She reached for her jeans and slipped them on.

"Where are you going?"

"Well home of coarse."

"But why?"

"Because I do want to shower and let my mom know that I'm ok."

"Call her and shower here."

"No! This isn't my house."

"So?"

"Oh come on, I really think we over stayed our welcome here."

"No way, he knows I'm here."

'Yea but he doesn't know I am and he doesn't know what we just did in HIS apartment.'

"Whatever, its not open for discussion."

Kagome ignored his grunt and left the room. As she was walking, she felt all the weird stares she was getting. She then realized that she looked a mess, her hair was a wreck and she had on Inuyasha's t-shirt and some jeans. Trying to ignore the stares she continued to her house. Walking in she tried to stay quite so her mom wouldn't hear her. She dashed up to her room and jumped in the shower as quick as she could. While in the shower, Kagome looked down at herself and couldn't help but smile when she thought of what happened early that same day. Walking out of the shower, Kagome sighed and sat on her bed.

"Kagome? Are you home?"

"Yea mom, I just got out of the shower, I'll be down in a minute."

Kagome walked down stairs to see her mom, who was sitting in the living room.

"Yea mom…what is it?"

"Oh its just that I didn't know where you were, I called you but you didn't answer the phone. Where were you?"

She stopped and thought of when her phone rang, there was no way she could tell her mom why she couldn't answer the phone.

"Oh, I was at Sango's and I was just a little busy is all."

Her mom shot her a questioning look.

"That's funny because I called Sango and she didn't know where you were."

"Oh well, I left early and was just walked around the neighborhood and um-"

"Please don't lie to me Kagome. Where were you?"

Kagome looked away and heard her mother sigh.

"Fine, don't tell me. But I do hope you didn't do anything that would disappoint me or your father."

With that her mom turned her attention back to her program on the television. Kagome felt a little bad that she couldn't tell her mom the truth, but she didn't think it was the right time for that.

'She probably knows…I mean she brought dad into this.'

She sighed and walked into the kitchen. Her heart fell into a pit of despair as the memories of her father washed over her. She remembered how alone she felt, even though she was only a child when it happened, her pain was real. She leaned on the counter and put her head in her hands. Her cell phone stopped her thoughts.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Kags"_

"Hey Sango."

_"What's the matter, you seem down."_

"Oh, its nothing. But do I have a story for you!"

_"Spill."_

"I cant tell you now, my moms in the other room."

_"Oh so its something bad!"_

"Well its not bad for me."

Kagome laughed inwardly.

_"Ok well, you have to come over…like now!"_

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

She shut her phone and sighed in relief. She didn't really feel like leaving the house, she was worn out and wanted to sleep but she had to tell someone. She accepted that either way she was going have to leave the house and headed out the door.

"Ok so, what is this story you have to tell me?"

Kagome sat next to her friend.

"Well, last night….I might have…done something I shouldn't have."

"Huh? Is it something I have done?"

"Well I mean with all the hours you and Miroku spend together, I bet you did!"

"No way! You slept with Inuyasha!"

"Shhh, don't be so loud."

"I cant believe you really did it. What was it like?"

"Which time?"

"You mean it was more then once!?"

"Well…yea."

"Whoa…ok so when?"

"This morning."

"Twice in one day!?"

"Kind of. Once this morning and again about a hour or so ago."

"Dude you guys are like robots! Once with Miroku and I'm good for the week."

They both laughed.

"Well they were different. The first time it was like….I don't know, I mean it hurt at first but he kept asking if I was ok. It was like we were expressing our feelings. But the second time…"

Sango smiled as she saw Kagome's face turn red.

"Tell me!"

"Um….he was mostly in control, so I was following his movements."

"Wow…which do you prefer?"

"Um….well, I would say the second time because…..I don't know how to explain it."

Sango burst into laughter. Kagome looked over at her friend.

"What's so funny?"

"I mean it's just that, your like a little kid trying to explain her first rollercoaster ride!"

Sango laughed some more. Kagome punched her arm.

"I'm serious! I just told you about my first experience like that and you laugh!"

"Kags I-"

The knock at her room door interrupted there conversation. Sango walked over and opened it.

"Miroku!"

She threw herself into his arms and kissed him quickly before letting him in.

"Hey Kags."

"Hi Miroku."

"Did I interrupt something?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"Sango, I have some good news."

"Ahhh tell me!"

"Well, you know how I come see you on weekends?"

"Yea and now that you mention it, why are you here?"

"Never mind that….I am actually moving into a apartment in town."

"Oh my! Really?"

Kagome smiled and spoke out loud without thinking.

"Yea and its not that far from here."

They both looked at Kagome.

"How did you know that Kagome?"

She blushed and looked away.

"Um Miroku….I think you should buy a new mattress."

"Sango!"

Miroku looked at them both confused.

"Ok well anyway, Sango I want you to come see it."

"Uh yea sure. Kagome, you don't mind right?"

She shook her head and stood.

"No, I was leaving anyway."

She smiled and said her goodbyes before leaving and walking home. She was tired and wanted to go to bed. She wasn't feeling good, she lied to her mom and started to remember her dad…and then on top of that she was outside in the hot sun…on a school day! How could it get worse?

"Kagome!"

She turned to see Ayame running towards her.

"Oh Ayame, hi."

"Hey, are you free?"

"Well yea but-"

"Great! I really need a shopping buddy!"

Ayame pulled Kagome towards her car and lead her all around the mall, she tried on hundreds of outfits and bought only ten. Once she was done she dropped Kagome off home and pulled off. More tired then ever before, Kagome slid her feet as she climbed the stairs up to her house. Once in her room, she plopped down onto her bed and was trying to fall asleep.

'I need to learn how to say no.'

No matter how she tried, she just couldn't get to sleep. Her thoughts were all that kept her awake, she couldn't stop thinking about her father and she didn't know why. Everything she saw reminded her of him. She stood and walked to her mothers room, and sat on her bed.

"Hey mom…you awake?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you ever miss dad?"

Her mother sat up and looked at her.

"Of coarse I do. What's this all about?"

"Well, I cant help thinking about him, and I don't know why."

"Why?"

She shrugged.

"I mean everything seems to remind me of him. Everything in this house."

"Maybe you need to go away for a while, I mean you've lived here all your life. You should go some where else, far from here."

"I guess."

"Go to bed, we'll talk about it in the morning."

She nodded and walked back into her room. Unwillingly, she fell asleep. The next morning Kagome was in the kitchen eating cereal. Her mother came down the stairs and frowned at her.

"Kagome, how long have you been awake?"

"Since five."

Her mother sat next to her.

"I was thinking and maybe you should go live with your aunt."

"Which one?"

"My sister, Kaede."

"But she lives in America right?"

Her mother nodded.

"I cant….I mean what about school?"

"Just go to school there."

"I don't know."

"Honestly darling, I think its best."

"Of you say so mom."

"Now, you go to school. I'll call Kaede."

She kissed her daughter on the forehead and walked away. Kagome stretched and pushed her bowl away before leaving for school. While in class, Kagome couldn't keep her mind off her dad and the whole leaving thing.

'What would Inuyasha say?'

She looked over at Sango and then at her teacher.

"What am I going to do?"

School seemed to pass by super slowly, it was like she was never gonna leave. When the bell rang Kagome headed for the doorway.

"Hey Kagome!"

She turned to Hojo, who was running towards her. She sighed in frustration and rubbed her neck. What could he want?

"So, how did everything go with your mystery guy?"

"Oh, everything went fine, we are good now."

"Oh that's great!"

"I have to go Hojo, so I'll see you in school tomorrow, kay?"

She put on her best fake smile, then she turned and walked away. She was walking home thinking about how she would tell Inuyasha she was leaving. She finally reached home, walking into the house, she went straight to her moms room. Her mother was sitting at computer desk typing.

"Hey mom, did you call Kaede?"

"Oh yes dear. She said she'll pay for your flight on Thursday."

"Thursday? That's only one day away!"

"Yes, is that a problem, I thought you'd want to leave as soon as possible."

"I guess….um mom, do you mind if I skip school tomorrow? I mean it would be my last full day here."

"Well I guess that's fine."

Kagome nodded and walked up stairs to her room. She pulled out her school books and began her homework.

'Why am I doing this? I shouldn't even be here.'

She rested her head on her desk and looked at her phone. Picking it up, she dialed Inuyasha's number.

_"Hey Kagome."_

"Hey….um listen, where are you?"

_"I'm in a hotel, Miroku kicked me out…ha-ha."_

"Ok well um….which hotel?"

_"Uh Cooler Inn….why?"_

"Um, do you think that maybe….I could come stay with you…like just for tonight?"

_"Well, of course."_

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

She closed her phone and stood. Walking over to her bed, she threw some clothes into her book bag and climb out her window, down into a tree and to the ground. She looked back at her house and sighed.

'Sorry mom, but I need to do this.'

When she reached the hotel ,she hesitantly knocked on the door.

'What am I doing here? I should be home packing…..how am I gonna tell him? Maybe I should just go home and-'

The door opened and she looked up at Inuyasha's smiling face.

"Hey."

He moved aside to let her in.

"Hey."

Closing the door, Inuyasha walked back to the bed and continued watching TV.

"So, why did you want to come all of a sudden?"

"Just wanted to see you?"

Kagome stood there feeling a little awkward. She knew she should tell him she was leaving, but it proved to be to harder then she thought.

"Come sit next to me."

Hesitantly, Kagome sat next to him. She looked out the window and watched the sky get dark.

"Tired?"

"Kinda."

Inuyasha smiled at her.

"So go to sleep, you have school tomorrow right?"

"Well actually, I wanted to spend tomorrow with you."

"Really, all day?"

She nodded and Inuyasha smirked before giving her a quick kiss.

"Ok, now go to sleep."

He laid her down and pulled the covers over her.

"Good night Kagome."

Kagome held back any sign of the feelings that were washing over her. This would be the last time she heard that in a long time.

"Good night Inuyasha."

'I'll tell him tomorrow.'

**A/N: Hello! hehe...I dont really like this chapter that much....Its not my favorite but i did want to add this conflict.**

**Anyway...I love u guys!! TTFN**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Don't leave.

Kagome was getting dressed in the bathroom at the hotel. She still didn't tell him about her leaving, she figured it could wait till later. Walking out, she smiled at Inuyasha's lazy form on the couch in front of her.

"You ready?"

He turned his eyes to her and smiled.

"Yea, lets go."

He stood and turning off the TV, he opened the door and they left.

"Where are we going Inuyasha?"

"I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait and see."

The taxi took them to a restaurant first. The next place was like nothing she had ever seen.

"Wow."

They were in what seemed like a old deserted park, complete with a pool and tennis court. Even though it was deserted, it was beautiful. All the trees and wild life, mostly flowers, took over every structure standing.

"How did you find this place?"

Kagome walked farther into the field and turned to him.

"It was a accident actually. I found it back at Christmas, when we came to your house."

"Oh right…back when I hated you."

She smirked at him before turning back to the field and running to the swings.

"Come race me! I bet I can go higher then you!"

Inuyasha smirked and ran to meet her.

"Ok, go!"

Inuyasha watched as Kagome swung, he wasn't really trying to win, he just liked to entertain her.

"Ha-ha I'm wining!"

"Yea I guess you win….I bet I could jump father then you!"

"Oh yea….You first!"

Inuyasha smirked and jumped of the swing landing a few feet away from the swings.

"My turn! Get ready to lose!"

Kagome counted to three and hopped off her seat, but before she could reach the ground, Inuyasha caught her and sat her down right next to the swings.

"I won."

"YOU cheated."

"No I didn't, I just tampered with your landing so I would have a better chance of winning."

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to the jungle gym.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

She turned to him and walked backwards.

"Do you think you could catch me if I jumped off of there?"

She pointed to the top of the jungle gym. It was fairly high, almost two stories.

"I could, but I don't think I would."

"Oh yea."

Kagome climbed all the way to the top and leaned off the side.

"Inuyasha, I trust you!"

"Well you shouldn't!"

"Ready!"

"No."

She turned and leaned back wards. Taking a deep breath she jumped slightly and went free falling toward the ground. She closed her eyes and continued to hold her breath. She landed in a pair of strong arms and finally exhaled. She looked at Inuyasha.

"I kind of thought your weren't gonna catch me for a minute there."

"Don't be stupid."

He sat her down.

"Well that was something I never experienced, and I couldn't have done it with out you. Ah… you're my super hero!"

She laughed before jumping on his back.

"K-Kagome….stop…ah wait or we'll fa-"

Before he could finish they both fell to the ground.

"See….I tried to tell you."

"Oh come on its not that bad. Live a little huh!"

Kagome hopped up and took a few steps back. She stuck out her hand.

"Come on."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, she pulled him to his feet. All she wanted was to have a lot of fun with him while she still had the chance.

"What now?"

Just as Inuyasha said that he heard thunder and rain started to fall. First it was only slight rain but it began to slowly pick up and soon was pouring down.

"Oh this is great!"

Kagome looked up and smiled.

"I know right!"

"I was being sarcastic."

Kagome smiled at him, but he was far from smiling. She felt a little bad and walked over to him.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

He seemed very irritable, and she could tell he wanted to get out of the rain. She took his hand and pulled him under a tree.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.….I just…..I just wanted to make today fun is all."

She looked down and Inuyasha continued ringing out his hair.

"No need to apologize. But cant we have fun with out being reckless."

"Well….I guess."

'You have no idea what's going on….we have to do things we never did before to make this memorable.'

She looked up at him.

"Inuyasha? Can we do one more thing?"

"Depends on what it is."

Kagome walked backwards, back into the rain. She motioned for him to come over. Hesitantly, he sighed before joining her. Kagome leaned in to his cute little ears.

"Kiss me."

"What, why?"

"I've never been kissed in the rain before, I want you to be my first…..I want you to be my first everything Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at her, he was kind of confused, but it didn't matter now. He smiled and did as she had asked. Kagome was glad it was raining because you couldn't see her tears fall. They were going to catch a cab back to the hotel, but Kagome insisted they walk. It wasn't long before they reached the hotel.

"Want a towel?"

She only nodded and caught the towel that was tossed to her. It was getting dark and she would have to leave tonight. Her heart began beating faster, how was she going to tell him? Should she say something now? She figured he would be mad so she should get her last kiss now and then tell him.

"Inuyasha."

Once he turned, Kagome kissed him. She never wanted to let him go, she felt so helpless. Knowing that what was best for her was being away from Inuyasha killed her. She pulled away and looked down.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I cant.…"

He tilted her head up.

"What?"

She felt her body shake and kissed him again, before turning away from him.

"Inuyasha, there's something you have to know….it's the reason I wanted to come here."

"Ok, so what is it?"

"Well, its complicated….please forgive me."

Inuyasha laughed.

"You still haven't even forgiven me, remember?"

She nodded and turned to him.

"I forgive you Inuyasha, for everything, and I love you."

Inuyasha frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Well you see, lately I've been thinking of my dad a lot and my mom thought it was because of the house…like it reminds me of him. She thinks…that I should……leave."

"You mean like move out?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No more like a trip."

"Oh cool, you could just come to my house."

Kagome looked down and fought her tears.

"No….she wants me to live with my Aunt Kaede for a while."

"Where does she live?"

"I-In California…"

Inuyasha took a step back.

"That's in America…..right?"

Kagome closed her mouth to hold back the cries that tried to escape, and nodded.

"How long…?"

She shrugged.

"I'm coming with you."

She shook her head, Inuyasha stepped back some more.

"You cant leave, I wont let you!"

"I-Its not up to you."

She rose her head slightly.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"What the hell!? How long have you known!?"

"Since yesterday. I wanted to tell you but-"

"Stop."

She looked up at him.

"So you knew, and you choose now, the night before you leave, to tell me?"

Before she could answer Inuyasha slammed his fist on the dresser.

"I forbid you to leave."

"What? You cant tell me what to do!"

"Your not leaving and that's final!"

Kagome shook her head and grabbed her bag before heading for the door. Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Let go."

"Know this…..If you leave now Kagome, I wont wait for you."

Kagome turned to him and put her hand on his face.

"I'm sorry, this is what's best for me Inuyasha, and I have to put myself first. If you don't want to wait for me thats fine. I understand. Goodbye."

She turned and opened the door.

"Kagome….I love you."

She closed the door and ran for the bus stop. She sat on the bench in the rain and curled up with her head on her knees. She held the tears back still. The bus stopped in front of her and she walked on slowly. Ignoring the weird stares she got, she sat down. It was only a couple of short minutes before she got home, but it felt like hours. Walking in the door, her mother ran up to her.

"Kagome! Where have you been?….Your soaked."

"Mom…"

She looked up at her mother, hugged her and let her tears fall.

"Kagome, what on earth?"

"I just want to go….please mom."

"In the morning. I called Sango and let her know."

"Thank you."

Her mother walked her up to her room.

"Change out of these wet clothes and get to bed, your flight is tomorrow."

Kagome nodded, her face was wet but blank as she changed and laid in her bed.

'What's best for me….that's what I must do. No matter how much it hurts.'

She repeated it over and over in her head, almost as if to convince herself, she soon fell asleep.

"Kagome, wake up. Its time to go."

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. The time flew by and she was at the airport saying good bye to her friends.

"Bye, Sango. Keep Miroku out of trouble, ok?"

Sango smiled and hugged her friend.

"And Miroku, you take care of Sango for me."

Miroku nodded and hugged her as well.

"Ayame, Koga. I'm gonna miss you two."

She smiled and hugged then at the same time. Kagome went to hug her brother, Miroku leaned over to Sango.

"Where the hell is Inuyasha?"

"I'll call him."

Sango flipped open her phone and dialed his number.

_"What?"_

"Inuyasha! Where the hell are you!?"

_"Why do you care?"_

"What! I-…..ok look, I'm at the airport, which is where you should be."

_"Why would I be there?"_

"Inuyasha, you're the only thing in the world that can keep Kagome here."

_"She made up her mind…."_

"Fine, you don't have to try and stop her, but the least you could do is come see her off."

_"No cause if I-"_

"She wants you here, baka! If there was one person she wanted to see before leaving, I know it would be you."

_"Like I said , she made up her mind…if I came, I'd want to stop her and that's not what she wants, so I cant be there."_

"Inuyasha…."

_"I have to go."_

With that, Inuyasha hung up and Sango closed her phone before turning to Kagome. Kagome could see the sadness in Sango's eyes.

"Don't be sad, I'll call you everyday."

She hugged her and turned to head for the gate.

"Bye!"

She waved one last time and walked into the gate to her plane. Sango let a tear fall as she waved to her friend.

"Sango?"

"I'm ok."

She rose her head and smiled. Kagome sat down on the plane and sighed as she looked out the window.

_"We will be taking off momentarily."_

She closed her eyes, but opened them when she heard someone yelling.

"I am sorry sir but if you don't have a ticket, you can not enter the plane!"

"Let go!"

"Call security! Now hurry!"

Kagome sat up she knew that voice. From around the corner she saw Inuyasha. She walked into the walk way and he looked over at her.

"Kagome!"

He pushed past the flight attendant and ran up to her.

"Inuyasha? Why are you here?"

"I-I'm not sure…I guess I just needed to make sure this was what you wanted to do."

"It is."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Ok, well….I guess I gave it a shot huh?"

He turned to leave.

"Inuyasha!"

He turned and Kagome hugged him, she looked up at his face and smiled.

"I didn't say this before, but I love y-"

"Don't say that."

"But why?"

"If you say that, I wont let you leave."

His kissed her forehead, she tried to kiss him but he stopped her.

"Like I said Kagome, I wouldn't be able to let you leave."

He was about to let her go but he was pulled away by a security guard.

"Bye Kagome….send me a post card!"

With that she watched as they pulled him off the plane.

"Bye…"

It was only a faint whisper but it had the other passengers watching them.

"Miss, I'm gonna have to ask you to take your seat, we will be taking off soon."

Kagome nodded and sat down. Memories flashed through her head, she couldn't help but feel that they were all past and she would never see his face, kiss his lips, feel his touch, any of it, never again. She was panicking as she watched the plane began to move. She stood.

"No…..Stop!"

She ran down the aisle and a flight attendant stopped her.

"Miss you have to sit down."

"No, I have to get off!"

"I'm sorry but the plane cannot be stopped."

'Inuyasha…'

Inuyasha walked out of the gate and Miroku ran up to him.

"How'd it go?"

"She's not right here now is she."

Miroku sighed and shook his head to Sango.

"I tried."

They all headed to Miroku's apartment.

"I have to go to the hotel, I mean if she's not here then I don't have a reason to stay."

They nodded and Inuyasha left.

"I cant believe she's gone."

Sango sighed. There was a knock at the door. Sango opened it.

"What the?"

Inuyasha grabbed his bag and headed for the train station. He figured he'd got to a different airport then Kagome. He sat at the train station and waited. When the train pulled up he walked on and sat down. Sitting down she looked out the window, he saw something he couldn't believe was really there.

"K-Kagome?"

He stood and ran to the train doors and got off.

"Kagome, what?…how?… why?"

She smiled at him.

"I couldn't do it, I thought I might never see you again…so I had to get off."

He stared at her for a while before grabbing her writs and pulling her into his arms.

"I was sure you were gone….long gone."

"I'm here, only because I love you Inuyasha."

He looked down at her and she smiled.

"Can I kiss you now?"

Inuyasha smirked and kissed her.

**A/N: Well there, she didn't leave….not yet anyway…lol jk.**

**Kitkatka101: Omg yes I did heard about that, that's so messed up. And you said you forbid her from leaving so did Inuyasha…..lol**

**Ok so there you go, I was going to make her leave but hey I just couldn't..lol**

**I'm sorry to say this but this story will only have a few more chapters, it might reach the 20's but its not a guarantee. There might be a sequel, if enough people want it. What do you say, a totally new story or a second piece to this?**

**Thanks, TTFN ^.~* (Its winking….lol)**


	18. Chapter 18 AN

Authors Note:

Hello, I know I said there would be a few more chapters to this story and I'm sorry but I am writing another story at the moment. Its kind of hard to keep track of both so I decided that I would just focus on that one. I am so sorry but that means this story is as of now, over…..it didn't end that badly…..don't be to mad at me, I think you might enjoy my new story though. Again I am sooo sorry!! Please forgive me…..please. Thank you. ^.~*


	19. Chapter 19

Authors Note:

Um this is for InuyashaxKagomexForever, look im am rly sorry u r upset, but there is nothing i can do. i didnt wanna say this but there are other reasons i stopped this story....the reasons are personal and i cant tell u them....but believe they r rly good reasons an im sure if u were in my position ud stop it to...again im sorry u didnt like it n that u think i wasted ur time...sorry is all i can offer...so yea..sry


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Goodbye**

After coming back, Kagome's mother was confused beyond words, but Inuyasha helped her explain why she was still here. After a long talk and a lengthy explanation, her mother was happier then Kagome expected. She might have been more happy for Kagome then she was for herself. Kagome's mother went to call Kaede.

"You know, this doesn't help my whole, dad dilemma?"

Inuyasha sighed and relaxed in his chair.

"Yea I know. My offer is still open, if you wanna come stay with me."

Kagome laughed and leaned towards him on the table.

"That wouldn't work and you know it."

"I'm sorry Kagome, its because of me you didn't leave, even though it was best for you, you stayed for me."

Kagome raised a eyebrow and leaned back in her chair.

"You really think I stayed for you? Well reality check, I stayed for me. It was because of you, but for me. I wasn't sure how long I was leaving for, or even if I would ever come back, and either way they both meant a long period of time away from you. I don't want it to be like that. After all we've been through, I couldn't just up and leave."

Inuyasha only nodded and rested him head in his hand.

After about two weeks, the dreams and thoughts became to much and Kagome took every chance she had to leave the house. It seemed to slowly be killing her inside and Inuyasha noticed it, but didn't know what to do. There was only one solution. Inuyasha told Kagome to meet him at the park by her house, and that it was important. Kagome was walking around to the park, her head was clouded by thoughts of her father. She looked up and spotted Inuyasha at a picnic table.

"Hey, what is it?"

"Do you remember when we were small, how we use to play here?"

"Yea, so?"

"It's one of my favorite memories."

Kagome smiled and sat across from him.

"Kagome, I cant let you stay here, not when you suffering everyday. that's no way to live."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have to leave."

Kagome stood.

"No! its my choice and I want to stay!"

"Stay with me right?"

"Y-yes."

"Kagome, do you really love me?"

"Of course, why are you doing this?"

Inuyasha stood in front of her and took her hands.

"Do you think you would always want to be with me?"

"What, Inuyasha, I'm confused."

"Just answer the question!"

"Yea!"

"Then leave with me. Don't tell anyone, lets just go."

"What are you talking about? We cant just up and leave without a word."

"Why not? We could go to America, you would be away from you thoughts of your dad and we could still be together."

"But why cant we tell anyone?"

"Do you think your mom would approve?"

"Well no-"

"Exactly, so why not just leave now?"

"Inuyasha I-I'm not sure about this."

Inuyasha sighed and took a step back.

"Then you leave me no choice."

Inuyasha knelt down in front of her. Kagome froze and her heartbeat quickened, she pulled on Inuyasha's hand.

"Inuyasha, stand up, come on…..quick playing arou-"

"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

"Inuyasha, this isn't funny…get up."

"I'm not laughing. I know I don't have a ring right now, but I could open a branch of my fathers company in America, he always wanted that, and I could buy you one in a month, then we could get married. It wouldn't be the perfect life, but we could get by, I could put you in school, you could go to college and medical school, like you always wanted. Come on Kagome, don't you want to stay together?"

"I do, but marriage Inuyasha? Are you sure about that?"

"Kagome, I love you. I want to be with you forever. I want to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep with you beside me every night. Eventually, we could have a real family. I want you to have my children. Kagome, just say yes."

"But were so young, I mean I don't-"

"Kagome, you either want to marry me, or you don't. You have two choices, I could send you off to America and you stay there until you head is clear of your father and I'll just wait here for you. Or you could come with me now, and we could leave without looking back. It's up to you."

Kagome looked at her hands in his and then back up at him.

"Inuyasha, I love you, I do…and marring you is a huge risk that could ruin both of our lives."

"Let me ask again….Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

………………………………...............................................

"Kagome?"

Her mother walked into her room. She noticed that her closet was open and also empty. She looked around and found a sealed envelope on her desk with 'Mom and Sango' written on it. The note inside read:

_Dear mom and Sango,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't say this in person, but you would have tried to stop me. Right now, I'm on a plane to America with Inuyasha. We plan to get married and live our lives there. I know it sounds crazy but people always do crazy things, when there in love. I'll contact you guys as soon as we settle down and I will explain more then. Just know I did this because I feel its what is best for me. I love you guys and I promise to call you soon. Please understand why you cant come after me, respect me courage to tell you this and wait for my call. Again I'm sorry and I love you guys, talk to you soon, I promise._

_With love,_

_Kagome_

_PS: Sango, you can have anything I left behind. ^.~*_

**A/N: Ok, well you have no idea the hell I went through getting this together. But I wanted to do it…only for you guys who had my back when I had to stop. Thank you so much for standing by me. This is for you guys, I love you all! Special thanx to the few who told me it was ok to end it and those who were happy with the story even though it ended bad.**

**Nelly**

**Kittykritik**

**Kitkatka101 **

**Yashibabe **

**Chibi**

**If you felt the same as these lovely reviewers but I missed you or you reviewed later then them, thank you as well!**

**Again, I had t go through hell and back to get this done but it was all for you! I hope it was ok, I mean I was so reluctant on writing it that I deleted a lot of different versions I had typed up…but its done now so YAY! Thank you again for your support. TTFN ^.~***


End file.
